Mina
by Marcelle Hvidsteen
Summary: Minerva Logan, the oldest daughter of Raven and Beast Boy, is also the oldest titan child. R
1. Introduction

It had been a long time since the Titan tower had been kid free. Today, 17 years to be exact. Minerva, the oldest daughter of Beast Boy and Raven, was sitting in her room not wanting to go down.

She hated parties. But it wasn't just her birthday. It was also the birthday of Luanna, the youngest daughter of Starfire and Robin. The girl was turning 8, and had been looking forward to it for almost a month. Minerva couldn't ruin her day by refusing to come down. She loved the girl too much.

"Mina come down, the party is starting." Minerva rose, her head hung low, and she went out of her room. She went down the hall, her feet dragging behind her, when she was stopped by her own reflection. She hated it. It wasn't that she looked bad. She was of okay height, with long purplish blond hair, big green eyes and her mothers' hour-time figure. She looked normal, and she hated it. She hated it because she was the only one of the Titan children who looked normal.

Minerva went threw the door into the common room, and three children ran over to her side. Luanna, P.C. and William. P.C. was Cyborg and Bumblebees oldest adoptive son. He had been in a car accident when he was one, which had not only killed his parents but also taken half of his right arm. Cyborg had built him a robotic one, similar to his. He was 6. William was Luannas big brother, and would soon turn 11. Both he and Luanna had black, unruly hair, green eyes, and were scary thin, like Starfire.

"Happy Birthday Lua." "Happy Birthday Mina." Lua flew up and gave her a lung-crushing hug. She had inherited her mothers' alien strength. "Happy Birthday sis." Her brothers, Ulrich and Gavin, phased in front of her to give her a hug. They where identical twins, just turned 10, and had short green hair and light green skin. "Thank you guys."

She smiled warmly at them, but saw that they felt something was on her mind. She loved them more than life it self, but since they where telepathic, like their mother, she spent as little time with them as she could. Afraid they would read her secrets. She trusted Gavin, but Ulrich couldn't keep a secret to save his life.

"Happy Birthday girl." Bumblebee walked over to her and gave her a big hug. "Erlea hasn't stopped calling your name the last half hour." The little boy, Cy and Bee's second adoptive child, was only nine months and gently sitting on his mother hip. But as quickly he saw Mina he reached his little tubby black hand out for her to take him. She smiled to the boy as she grabbed the kid.

He looked at her with his good eye, and smiling before laying his head at her chest and closing his eyes. He to had lost his birth parents in an accident, this time a fire which had taken away most of his skin leaving him awfully scarred, including the loss of one of his eyes. He was a healthy child with this exception, and both Cy and Bee had fallen in love with him the moment they met him four moths earlier.

"You have a gift with children." Mina blushed, but smiled and said thank you. Bee kissed her son on the head before turning and walking back to her husband. Mina sat quickly down, glad to have Erlea to hide behind. As long as she had him, people wouldn't bother her too much. "The greatest of blessings on this day of your birth Mina." Mina tilted her head back and smiled warmly at the alien woman standing behind the couch. "Thank you aunt Kori." Starfire almost glowed before bending down to give her a hug.

Mina had quickly learned that her role models had multiple names, and as long as she didn't call them that outside the tower or in front of non-titans guests, she actually preferred their given names to their work names. "I hope again, you are not to sad to share this day of births with Luanna." "As I have said the last 9 times, it is okay." "Oh joy."

Starfire had never quite forgiven herself for ruining Mina's birthday 9 years earlier. Starfire hugged her, and this time Mina swore she heard her ribs cracking. Thankfully William and Luanna started to fight over something, and Starfire had to fly away to meddle before starbolts would set things on fire.

"So how are you angel?" "Fine dad." She rose and gave her the hug her father was seeking. "I can't believe you're 17. My baby's growing up so fast." Her mother was standing next to Beast Boy, and got a hug after her father was finished with her. Erlea started to fuss, since he hated having to share her with anyone. He was very protective, but only when he was with her. Beast Boy laughed and made a funny face, which only scared him. Mina started to stroke his back so he wouldn't scream and hurt her father feelings.

"When are we going to open presents?" "After the cake." "But I can still open one beforehand?" Robin smiled down at his daughter and kissed her on the head. "Get one for Mina too." Luannas face light up and flew over to the big piles of gifts in the corner. "You know I don't need one." Mina smiled as her uncle Richard bent down and gave her a kiss on the forehead. "If she has one, so should you." Mina smiled up at him.

"17. Almost an adult." "Don't remind me." Raven sat down next to her daughter, and suddenly looked very old. Cyborg came over. "You look good with a kid. Ever think of having your own?" Both Raven and Beast Boys eyes widened, but Mina could see that he was just joking.

"Oh no, I'm not old enough to be a grandmother." "I'm only three years younger than when you had me." Mina loved it when she could freak out her parents. Since it only was a joke. She looked at Erlea, and he laughed at the sudden attention she gave him. "Maybe I should think about getting one of my own."

Beast Boy suddenly took Erlea from her. "Oh no you're not." She rose and smilingly took Erlea back. "Lets get you some food." She turned and smiled to her parents, who were standing there still a bit shocked from the joke. "That wasn't nice Cy." Cyborg smiled to Robin. "But it was fun." "We shall think how fun it is when P.C. comes home after impregnating a girl." Cyborg eye widened, and turned, suddenly realising exactly what he hade joked about.

Mina gave Erlea to his mother to be fed. She turned and was startled at Luanna flying in front of her with to gifts in her hand. She gave Mina the smaller one. "Present." Mina smiled and sat back down in the couch where everyone now gathered around. Luanna opened her big gift, and screamed at the dollhouse inside, from her parents of course. She ripped the cardboard away, and started fussing with it. Mina smiled, like every one else, to see how happy the girl was. She opened her gift while most of them were occupied with Luanna and the dollhouse and let out a tiny scream.

She jumped up, clutching the book to her chest screaming as she hugged her mother. "So I guess you want to learn." "Yes." She screamed and twirled around, suddenly realising everyone was looking at her. She breathed in and out, calming herself down, slightly. "I'm sorry." Her smile was covering her face, and Luanna, after getting over the shock of hearing her scream, leaped into her arms and gave her a hug.

Mina was never happy. She was content, or glad on others behalf, but she was never happy. Therefore it was such a pleasure for everyone to finally see her totally happy. Not only happy, ecstatic. For the rest of the party she couldn't sit still for long. She sat down, but was up seconds' later pacing back en forth. Dancing by herself. Indeed she exceeded even Luanna, who had inherited her mothers happiness. And everyone was happy for her, most of all Raven.


	2. A gift turned bad

Mina was sitting in her bed, legs crossed, reading the old book. She had already memorised everything on the first three pages and was working on page number four.

She had always been smart, of course not as much as P.C. who was a declared genius, but since she loved to read, she had gotten a lot for free. She clutched the book to her chest and leaned back on the bed.

This was more than just learning about magic. Which was what her mother had given her. This was a chance for her to have something special about her.

Since she was, with the exception of P.C. and Erlea, the only tiny titan born without powers.

Luanna and William of course were born to fly, could shoot starbolts, and had a gift for marshal arts. Thou everyone got lessons from Robin his children were his children.

Her brothers had both the morphing power from their father, and the empathy, telepathy, telekinetic and teleporting from their mother. Mina was just born with a weak empathic gift. So slight other, normal people, could even clam they had similar.

Now, if she could learn magic, if she had inherited that gift from her mother, she would finally have something to secure her place as one worthy of being a tiny titan.

She did everything right. She always checked things three times. She memorised every book her mother gave her. She was very strict and disciplined, not letting herself have one single brake.

And yet, four months later, she hadn't gotten better. She tried not to let herself be put down by that, but soon she skipped more and more lessons, and not long after that she told her mother she didn't want to have any more.

If they had thought she had been unhappy before, they had no idea. She was totally heart broken. She only ate if one of her parents came to her room, which she never left, and force-feed her.

She didn't smile, and the sounds coming from her room at night where unmistakable. This had an impact on all the tiny titans, especially at nighttime.

Luanna wouldn't sleep unless both her parents were sleeping next to her in the bed. William would sneak out and roam in the halls. Not really doing anything.

The twins would cry almost as heartbreaking as their sister, feeling her pain as clearly as she, and Erlea would just cry and cry, meaning either Cy or Bee would have to walk with him till he past out in the early hours of the morning.

P.C. would just lie in his bed and look up at the ceiling. Bee swore he wasn't even blinking.

Eventually it was Erlea who made her come out of her room at last. Erlea, as all the children, got agitated when walking past her room, since they all loved her with all there heart, and it killed them that she was so unhappy.

Well, Bee was carrying Erlea past Mina's room on their way to the common room when he started to call out for her as he always did.

"Mia. Mia." "No, Mina can't come out to play." His mother told him, as she always did. This only made the boy more desperate and his cries even higher. "Mia."

The door opened, and this even startled Bee. Mina was much thinner, her face was red and puffy from crying, and her hair was greasy from not being washed.

When the boy saw her he stretched his tiny arms to her, and she took him from his little shocked mother. She turned and walked slowly towards the common room, since she barley had strength to carry the child, but she made it and opened the door.

It was Saturday, and very early. Actually only William, Luanna and P.C. were up, silently watching their cartoon. They turned as the door opened and a big smile appeared on the three faces.

They ran to her, and she took a step back. Not because she didn't want to see them, she was just too weak to have them jumping around her, or having Luanna hugging her.

But it was like they knew. Luanna carefully took her hand, and led her to the couch where Mina sat down. Luanna sat down on her right, P.C. on her left and William sat down by her feet, all three pinning her to the couch, terrified that if they didn't she would leave and never come back.

Bee came to her with a bottle for Erlea. The shock replaced by care and gratefulness. "You want some tea girl?" "Yes pleas." Even her voice was a mess, sore and hoarse. "Be right back."

Mina gave the bottle to Erlea, and he drank gladly. The sounds of him drinking reached his mother and made her take a sigh of relief as she waited for the water to boil. Including not sleeping had he not been eating properly.

She smiled warmly to the girl as she walked back as her son burped. She took the bottle as Erlea lay on her chest; smiling happily hearing her heart beat.

"Here you go." "Thank you aunt Karen." "Anything for you girl" Bee turned and walked back to the kitchen, starting to prepare breakfast. Mina suddenly felt something odd against her back and looked up, just to see her two brothers sitting behind her.

They weren't looking at her, but they each had a hand on her shoulders. Mina gave them a slight smile and leaned back resting on their knees before she turned back to the screen. Slowly sipping her tea.

"Kids breakfast." Mina rose, but quickly was thrown back at the amount of children on her. "Aren't we eating?" "You mean you are going to eat. With us." P.C.'s face lit up.

"If you let me up." Mina gave them a smile, and the children's faces had never been so bright. They jumped up and Luanna helped Mina to her feet.

Not letting go of her hand, Luanna went next to Mina and took a seat next to her. P.C. took the seat on her other side, and William took, a little mad, the seat next to him again. Then there was Erlea, Bee, Cy, Star, Robin, Beast Boy, Raven, Ulrich and Gavin next to Luanna again.

Luanna was carefully looking at Mina, mimicking everything she did. Not to taunt, but because she wanted to be just like Mina. When Mina didn't take meat, since she was a vegetarian like her father, Luanna didn't take meat. When Mina took orange juice, Luanna asked if she could have some too, which she got.

William saw what Luanna was doing, and followed her example, as did P.C. and the twins. Mina didn't notice what the children were doing, but their parents did, and smiled at each other. It was nice having their children back to normal.

Mina turned to walk into the bathroom, and saw that all of the tiny titans, with the exception of Erlea who was napping, were following her.

"I'm taking a shower, is that okay?" The children nodded and sat down outside the bathroom.

Ulrich took out a portable video game player and soon he, William and P.C. was intrigued in the game. Gavin was meditating, and Luanna was just looking at the closed bathroom door.

Mina was sighing as she turned on the water and threw her dirty clothes in the hamper. She stepped under the water and smiled to herself as the water washed dirt and old salt from her skin.

When she was clean she leaned against the wall, still letting the water running down her crying face. She was so tired of trying and failing. She also hated the feeling of jealousy.

The feeling that consumed her and made every day, every second with the children a living hell. She knew it wasn't the children's fault. They had asked for their gifts, just as little as she had asked for her normality. But she couldn't help hating them for making her feel so jealous.

She turned of the water, wrapped herself in a towel, and opened the door. To her shock they where still sitting outside there.

"Have you nothing better to do than follow me around?" Gavin opened one eye before he touched down as the others rose to their feet. "No."

She shook her head as she went passed them to her room. Luanna grabbed her arm as she opened the door. "I need to go to my room to get dressed Lua."

The girl grabbed her hand even tighter. Mina went down on her knees. "Do you want to come inside and watch?" The girl nodded. "Okay." She rose again and let the girl inside her room.

The boys settled down outside. Once inside the towel fell to the floor, and Mina went to her closet. Luanna sat down on her bed.

"Can you do me a favour Lua, and strip my bed?"

Mina could easily to it herself, but knew the girl wanted to help. Another character trait inherited from her mother.

Lua smiled and started to work. Mina quickly dressed in a set of underwear, then blue jeans and a red t-shirt.

She turned to see a pile of bed clothing in the floor, and Luanna smiling proudly by a striped bed. Mina smiled approvingly at her, and the girls face glowed from happiness.

Mina grabbed a book and reached out a hand to the girl. Luanna laughed as she took it. They opened the door and saw that the boys where still sitting there, waiting. "I'm going to the common room to read." The boys rose and followed.

P.C., William and Ulrich sat down and began a video game. Mina sat down on the couch with her book, and Luanna sat down next to her, resting her head on Minas lap.

Gavin had run and gotten his own book and was now sitting by her feet, resting his head on her knees. "We're going out." Only Mina raised her head to look at the three couples.

"When are you coming back?" "Late, but we have our communicators on." "Do you have yours Mina?" Mina raised the yellow thing she never left.

"Erlea is still sleeping." "Okay, have a nice time." "We will." Hours passed, and the children hadn't moved.

The only thing that had happened was that Erlea had woken up, and was now sitting on the floor with a toy his father had made him. Suddenly the room started to blink red, like when the alarm went of, only there wasn't a sound.

Mina rose to her feet, getting the attention of the other children. "What is it Mina?" "I don't know." Suddenly an explosion knocked her of the ground. She got quickly to her feet, the children running to her.

"Tisk. Tisk. Tisk. What kind of a welcome is that? Children now a days don't have any manner." "I agree Gizmo." The man standing in front of them was short, almost as short as P.C.

The girl next him was tall and spoke in Spanish accent. Mina didn't know the girl, but she knew that their parents had fought Gizmo when they where younger. Apparently he was out.

As quietly as she could tried Mina to bring the children around out the door, but was stopped by dozens of men. They looked like the average minion, with the exception they where heavily armed.

"Uh. Uh. Uh. Now how's that for greeting your guests." He shook his head disappointing. "Gavin, Ulrich, my room, now." The children grabbed the two boys, who quickly followed orders. Before they could react the children was gone.

Mina gave Erlea to Gavin and ran to her closet as quickly as they landed and got a black box from the closet. Her secret. A semi-automatic gun. She checked it, saw it was loaded, put on the safety and tucked it in the back of her pants.

She turned to the children and ran back to them. "We need…" A new explosion interrupted her, and she tried to protect the children from the flying rubble.

She turned and looked as two of the minions suddenly appeared in a whole in the wall. Before she could do anything one of them ran and grabbed Ulrich. "Ulrich." The boy was terrified, as he looked at his sister, brother and cousins.

"Let him go." "I don't think so." The other minion took out a gun. Very slowly, and in the cover of Gavin and Erlea, reached Mina for her gun and removed the safety.

_Okay boys._ She thought. Knowing her brothers would read her mind. _If you can hear me, blink twice very slowly._ Ulrich did as he was told, even though he was almost peeing in his pants.

_When I say now, you phase. Okay? It will be okay Ulrich, but I need you to wait for my order. Do you understand? _He nodded very slightly. _Okay, good boy. Now._

He phased and before the minion could even react Mina rose her gun and shoot him twice. He fell to the floor, blood running down his chest. His friend raised his gun at her, but she was quicker and fired two more bullets killing him as well.

"Gavin, Ulrich, down in the basement now." The boys where almost paralysed, but some how her order was understood and they where soon standing in the basement.

Her adrenalin was pumping like crazy, and with a firm hand she led the children into a storage room. Erlea was about to cry, but thanks to Gavin he kept still.

One after one she hid the children. Luanna and William flew up under the roof. P.C. was tucked into a cupboard. Ulrich morphed to a fly and flew into a corner, and Gavin, with Erlea was placed behind some boxes.

She would have asked the boys to teleport them away from the tower, but they weren't powerful enough.

"Just keep quiet, and don't come out until I come calling for you. Not even if you think you hear your parents, because they might have forged it." "Then can't they forge your voice to?" P.C. squeaked.

"Okay. If it is safe, I will yell tiny titans. Okay?" All the children gave their understanding nod, and disappeared. First then did she turn on the communicator. Her fathers face appeared.

"What is it Mina?" "Some one broke into the tower, Gizmo and a girl with a Spanish accent. They are in the tower now." Mina whispered, terrified any other of his minions would hear her.

"What. Where are you now?" "Hiding. Pleas dad, come quick."

A sound from above her made her jump, accidentally turning of her communicator. She placed it in her pocked and she raised her gun. She moved slowly to the door and peeked out. She took a step outside when she saw him, another one of the minions.

He shot her, and she could feel the bullet penetrating her left arm. Sadly for him she was right handed and as she raised her gun she fired and he fell to the floor with a loud bang.

He had been close and now she was covered in his blood. But she couldn't stop to break down. She went to the corps and pulled him in to an empty room. She closed the door and looked after his companions.

Slowly she followed the hallway, her gun raised, ready to shoot anything that didn't belong. She came to the door going up, the only way in or out of the floor, and waited. Her heart beating so loud she was afraid they would hear it.

Foot steps. She was ready.

She had taken three lives today, what difference would one more do. She would rather kill everyone in the world, than let anything happen to one of the children.

She hid behind the door, gripping the gun tight before loosening a bit. The door opened and she aimed at the man walking in.


	3. Talent revield

She was ready to shoot, but something in the back of her head stopped her. "Mina." "Uncle Dick?" The man was smiling to her, but his eyes where on the gun. "It's okay Mina. We took them out."

Suddenly all of her energy left her and her legs gave away. Robin grabbed the gun and the girl, letting her cry against his shoulders.

"Mina." "She's down here." Suddenly her mother replaced Robin, but Mina didn't care. She was so tired. "Mina where are the others?" Mina rose to her feet and lead the grownups to the room where they where hiding.

"Tiny Titans." Suddenly the room exploded with terrified children, and there overwhelmed parents. Mina took a step back so everyone could hug everyone, and fell to the floor.

"Mina." Far away she could hear her father scream her name, but she was too tired to answer. She felt something grab her before everything went completely black.

Mina looked at her parents. The gun was lying on the table between them. Bee had taken the children to get ice cream while the other titans decided what to do.

Of coarse Ulrich had tattled on his sister's secret.

"A gun. You brought a gun into this house?" Mina was just standing there. She knew this was how they would have reacted. That's why she hadn't told them.

"You know what I think about guns. They kill people." "So would my powers, if I had any." Beast Boy rose. His anger almost scaring Mina. "Your brothers haven't killed anyone. You have."

He might as well have hit here. She took a step back; her hand went to her mouth. Eyes watering.

"I had to kill them, or they would have killed Ulrich, and the gun was the only way I could do it. Since I don't have any powers." "If you are playing with guns, it might be a good thing you don't have powers."

That was the last straw. She grabbed the gun and ran out of the room, his words ringing in her ear. Not the part about killing people. She had, and she would have to live with it. She understood that.

But being glad she was in this hell of being powerless. The hell of being the powerless oldest tiny titan. She didn't run to her bedroom, but to the roof. She ran to the edge and threw up. Her entire body was shaking.

She was sitting on the edge, her legs crossed, the gun lying next to her. Her eyes were closed.

"And what would have stopped William or Ulrich taken the gun now?" She opened her eyes, but didn't turn around. "Nothing, that's why I never told anyone about it."

Robin laughed. "And that should have stopped them." "You have things that are just as dangerous as a gun." "Yes but I don't keep it in my closet." She bent backwards and looked at him.

He was lying, and he knew she knew he was lying. He blushed and looked at the sun setting.

"So again, it's one rule for the adults, and one for the children." "Of course." "They do know that if it hadn't been for the gun Ulrich would have been dead right?"

She could feel his stare and she rose to her feet, turning. "Yes, and we are all glad you saved out children's lives. But do you know how much you scared your parents? You where shot Mina. Several times. You could have died."

"I didn't shoot myself. I have been shooting since I was 16, I'm not a rookie." She clasped her hand in front of her mouth. She didn't mean to say that much. He just looked at her, a bit of shocked first, but soon his face faded into his leader face. "Show me."

She was nervous and kept wetting her lips. She was standing in the shooting rink with him behind her. The owner and a few of the regulars had stopped too, and were looking at her.

She had been going there for over a year, and had a bit of a reputation there. She closed her eyes, and tried to imagine that Robin wasn't looking.

"It's just me and the target." She opened her eyes, and everything else had faded away. She could only hear her own breath. Only see the target and the gun.

She raised her arms, aimed and fired. She had grown used to the movement of the gun, and was now moving with it. She even stopped getting the beginning wound between her thumb and index finger as most beginners get.

She fired a round, and first then she lowered the gun and removed the eye goggles and ear protection. She could hear the regulars cheer her as the target came closer. She couldn't hide a proud smile.

Out of ten possible, nine had been bull's eye and one had been on the line. "You did it again." "A natural." "You can't buy that kind of talent." Mina tried to hush them down, but secretly she loved them for their support. At last they turned and she looked wondering at Robin.

What did he think? He came up and looked at the target. "How long have you been shooting?" "Little over a year." She got nervous. She hated not having a strong sense of empathy. There was no way for her to read him.

"Nice." Mina could have past out. Her face lit up. He thought it was good, no nice. Nice.

"Have you considered other weapons?" "Like…" "Archery for instant. You have a better aim than Roy."

She had only met Arsenal on a few occasions, but she had heard a lot about the leader of Titan East, formerly known as Speedy and now known as Roy by his titan friends, and knew that was a big compliment. "Lets get back to the tower, I might have an idea."

"No." Raven was standing in common room, this time both Bee and Starfire had taken the children out. Therefore there was only Raven, Mina and the titan men in the room.

"But mom." "I said no." "She has talent Raven." Robin had given Raven and Beast Boy the target, and right now Beast Boy was sitting awing it. Mina couldn't help feeling proud that something she had done got so much admiration of him.

"I don't care. I don't want you to move to the other side of the country to play with guns." "Archery. And it's not sure he will teach me anything. Robin just wants me to met him so he can judge me for himself."

Raven turned to get support from her husband, but he was just admiring the bull's eye. "How long have you been shooting?" Mina blushed. She hated being reminded she had kept this a secret from her parents.

"A little over a year." He whistled impressed and got an evil glare from his wife. He looked up at her. "What, the girls got talent."

Ravens eyes widened, and if hadn't been for Mina, she probably would have thrown her husband threw the wall. Raven turned to her oldest and only daughter, and now she had tears in her eyes.

"Mina you are my daughter…" "Yes I'm your daughter. I am the powerless daughter of the titan heroes Raven and Beast Boy. I cry in the showers because I feel inferior to the title. I have to stay away from Gavin and Ulrich, terrified that one of them would feel my hatred to them and get hurt."

Mina's tears started to slither down her cheek, but she didn't care. She had opened Pandora's box, and now she couldn't close it.

"I can't help hating the people I love the most, because I'm so jealous I actually get sick. I hate them because I'm the only normal person in the only place where I'm not normal. And now I finally have a thing I'm good at. A thing that might make me worthy being your daughter, and it's not fair for you to deny me exploring that."

She closed her eyes as her body was shaking. Her arms rapped around herself. None of the titans said a word. The only sound that could be heard was Minas weeping.

She felt her mothers warm embrace, and grabbed the woman tight. It felt comfortable crying in her warm arms. "I'm sorry." "No I'm sorry Mina." Raven started petting her hair, and Mina's spasms calmed down.

She felt her father coming behind her. He too was laying his arms around her.

"You are our daughter Minerva, and we are proud of you, powers or not. We are proud of you the way you are always kind to the children, that you're never disloyal, and that you work hard. Those are thing you have, and doesn't come from powers."

"And we are proud of your leadership. That you saved Ulrich life, and that even though you were out numbered and powerless, you saved the children without thinking about your own safety."

Mina looked teary eyed from her mother, to her father and back again. They took turns kissing her on the forehead.

"We are proud of you Mina, but if you need this, I can't stop you." Raven gave her a half smile. "I never could." Mina smiled and gave each of her parents a lung-crushing hug. She turned to Robin.

"So, when can we go?" He smiled. "As soon as you're ready." Raven laid a hand on her shoulder. "Which means tomorrow."

Mina's smile faded a bit, but then it grew back and she bit her lip. They had given her permission to go. She was finally on her way to find out her place in the titan world.

"No I don't want you to leave." Luanna was standing in the common room, her voice getting pretty high. Mina, Robin and Bee, who wanted to go back home to see her old teammates, were saying good-bye.

To say the children were taking Mina leaving bad is putting it lightly. Right now Luanna was having a tantrum. William was quiet and started to kick the couch. P.C. was just looking at her with teary eyes. Erlea was on her hip and not letting go.

Robin and Bee were actually a bit jealous there children had a harder time saying good bye to Mina that to them. "I have to do this."

The twins were just watching the show from the door. She had talked with them the night before, and thou they hated her leaving; they didn't make a spectacle out of it.

"Do you really hate us that much?" Luanna eyes had over flown a long time ago, and her cheeks where now red and swollen from the crying. Mina went down on her knees taking the girl into a hug.

"I don't hate you. I could never hate you. I'm just leaving so I can practise my powers." "I thought you didn't have powers." William had stopped hitting the couch and now just refused to look at her.

"So did I, but your father helped me discover I actually have some. But they are different then what they thought so I have to go away so I can practise."

Luanna let go of her in time for Williams hug. It was warm and needy and Mina kissed him on the cheek when he pulled away. "You can call me anytime you want, okay?" P.C. got his hug and kiss. Then she gave Erlea to his father. He was about to cry, but a kiss calmed him down.

"I promise you wont even miss me in a few days." The children just looked at her weepy eyed. She hugged the adults one more time, then her brothers, and then finally it was time.

She picked up her bag and followed Robin and Bee to the ship, and soon they where on their way. Mina just hoped she had done the right thing.

"Karen." "Jinx." "Dick." "Roy." "Wally." "Welcome Karen." "Garth." "Nice to see you again Dick." "Más y Menos" "Bienvenido Karen." "And you remember Mina."

Mina looked shy as the six titans measured her up and down. She knew them all by reputation, and of course meeting them on rear occasion, but this only made her shyer.

"I still can't believe your Raven and Garfield. Now that is crime against nature." The woman with pink hair smiled warmly at her. Jinx.

After Bee had left Titans East they apparently asked Jinx and Flash, Wally, to take her place, and thou they said it only was temporary they had been there for over 15 years now.

Mina had been in such awe at meeting this powerful titan she didn't know what else to do but curtsey. "Nice to meet you miss Jinx." Jinx was surprised by this, and then started to laugh. Mina blushed, afraid she had done something wrong.

"Did Raven make Garfield take paternity test? She sure the kids his." "Jinx." A red headed man, Flash, laid his arm on her shoulder. Jinx looked at him back to Mina.

"But she has his eyes." "Good girl." Jinx stuck out her tongue, and this just made him smile to her. Finally she smiled back. She looked to the right where Robin was talking to a man, he too with red hair only his more orange than Flash. Roy. Arsenal. Speedy. She walked silently over to them and stood quietly by Robin's side.

"I don't know. I'm not that much of a teacher." The man scratched the back of his head. "I know, but I thought you could at least check her out."

Mina was biting her lip in suspense. Holding her breath. If he said no. "I can at least check her out." Mina gave a scream of happiness and hugged the man.

She suddenly realised what she had done and let quickly go of him, looking down, blushing. She hoped she hadn't ruined everything before it had started. She looked worried up at him, and smiled when she saw he was smiling too.

"But come in, we have your rooms ready." Mina grabbed her bag and quickly followed the rest of the team. "You can sleep her Mina." Speedy opened the door to a light blue room. "Thank you." She threw the bag on her bed and continued to follow the others, not wanting to miss the tour.

Everything was pretty much like back home, with one exception. They had the biggest indoor pool Mina had ever seen. She literally stood there with her mouth open.

"I hope you brought a swimsuit." Garth, Aqualad turned man, was the most handsome man she had ever seen. He was tall with dark hair and black eyes. Mina could feel how her heart started to beat a little faster, and knew right away she had a crush on this man.

He laughed as a tall smiling brunette came, and he kissed her. She smiled to Mina, and Mina smiled back. "Tula you remember Raven and Gar's daughter Mina."

"Mina of course, and how are your parents?" Mina knew she liked this woman instantly. Forgetting her crush on her husband. "They are fine, thank you. And how are you?"

Tula laughed, and Mina was reminded by her mother's laughter. "I'm fine." She turned to Aqualad. "Is Raven sure Garfield's the father?" He shrugged. "She says so." Tula laughed, and Mina couldn't help smiling too.

"Dinner." Mina was following Tula and Aqualad back into the common room. Everyone was there sitting down. Más and Minos with their identical model wives. Jinx, Flash, Bee, Robin and Su, Tula and Aqualads five-year-old daughter. "Su, come over and meet a friend who's going to live here a while." '

Su, a beautiful girl with long black hair and her mothers brown eyes, came closer. Mina went down on her knees like she did back home, and reached out her hand. The girl looked at her before grabbing her hand, and when realising it wasn't dangerous she even gave Mina a hug.

Then she let go, smiled, and went back to Bee and Speedy. "Wow, I have never seen her take to someone that fast." Mina blushed and shrugged. "She knows I won't hurt her."

She rose to her feet and went over to the table. She sat down between Jinx and Robin and started to take the food offered her, feeling more at home.

She looked at Jinx, and noticed that she had that glow over her that only meant one thing. "So when's it due?" Jinx just looked at her. "What do you mean?" "The baby?"

Her eyes widened, and Mina slapped her hand over her mouth, realising Jinx didn't know she was pregnant. "What?" "Forget that." Jinx rose, more scarred than mad, and left the table.

Mina put her head in her hands, ready to weep at any moment. Now Speedy would never tutor her, that's for sure. Flash rose from the table as well, running after his girlfriend. The rest of the table looked at her. She had never wished for her mothers phasing ability more than ever.

"What happened?" Mina leaned over to Robin and with a hoarse whisper she said. "I kind of, sort of, maybe told her she was pregnant without her knowing." His eyes widened. "You positive she is?" Mina nodded. There weren't a doubt in her body.

Flash was standing outside the bathroom knocking on the door. Mina, with Robin and the rest of the tower came to check. Mina felt terrible. "What did you tell her?" "She should tell you." Flash just looked confused. Mina knocked on the door. She wanted to apologies. "Jinx, I'm sorry. I thought you knew."

"Knew? Knew what?" Mina turned to Flash, annoyed about how dense men could be some times. "Has she been sick?" "No." "Yes she has." One of models spoke out. "About a month now. Said she had the flu."

Mina looked at Flash to see if he understood. He looked just as blank. She rolled her eyes as the door opened and Jinxs arm flew out grabbed her and dragged her in.

Jinx was waking back and forth in the bathroom, the pregnancy test in the sink. "How did you know?" Mina shrugged. "You glowed." Jinx sat down and started to cry. "I'm not ready to be a mother. I don't even know if I ever wanted to be a mother."

Mina sat down next to her and let the woman cry against her shoulder. "If you really don't want the child, you can take an abortion. But right now you are just overwhelmed and scared. And that is normal." Jinx just cried.

"You love Wally right?" She nodded. "Then you should talk it over with him. This is a big decision, and you both need to talk things through." She sighed and rubbed her eyes. "Shall I tell him to come in?" She nodded. "But don't leave me." Mina smiled. "I won't."

She rose to her feet, went to the door and opened it. The others where standing right outside the door. "Wally she wants to talk to you." She let him come in, then locking the door behind him.

Still with three people inside the bathroom held plenty of space, Mina made a mental note about asking Cyborg about widening theirs.

"Jinx what is it?" Jinx just started to cry again. Mina sat down next to her. "Do you want me to tell him?" Jinx nodded. Mina turned to Flash.

"You remember that she has been sick, thinking it was the flu? And now back at the table I asked her when the baby was due." "Is that why you're upset Jinx, because you think your fat."

This just made Jinx weep even more. Mina swore under breath, breathed in and out, trying to keep her voice calm. "I didn't ask because she looked fat?" "Then why?" "Because she glowed. And she ran up here to take a test."

Flash just looked clueless. Mina wondered if it was every man, or only the one's she knew. "What kind of test?" "A pregnancy test." His eyes widened. Finally he understood where she was going.

"What are you saying?" "She's trying to tell you I'm pregnant." Jinx sudden outburst made Mina jump. She was sure the people on the other side of the door had heard her, loud and clear.

Flash certainly must have since he had passed out. Mina jumped to her feet and ran to the door, unlocking it. Robin and Aqualad came in, saw their unconscious friend, and carried him out of there. Tula, Bee and the models came in and went over to Jinx.

Mina went out of there, finally finding it cramped. She followed the men into the common room where they laid Flash on the couch. "I'm so sorry. I thought she knew. I swear." Mina started to cry. Robin laid his arms around her, trying to comfort her.

"It's okay Mina. Nobody is blaming you." "Really?" She tried drying her tears. "If you ask me he had it coming." Aqualad sat down laughing at his still unconscious.

Speedy came over and laid an arm on her shoulder smiling to her. "You shouldn't be ashamed about your gift Mina. Aqualad's right. He had it coming." Mina smiled to the smiling man, feeling better already.

"So what do you think your getting? A boy or a girl?" Jinx and Flash were sitting in the common room, getting a bit more used to the idea of having a child. The others were in the common room, with the exception of the models.

"I don't know." "Anything is okay with me." Jinx was resting her head on his shoulder, and looked very delicate. Mina had never seen her so lovely.

"A boy." The words popped out of her mouth before she could stop them, and she slapped her hand over her mouth again. Suddenly she had everyone's attention. "If I should guess."

Robin took a sip of his drink. "She's probably right. She's six out of six back home." "Even told me Cy and I were getting two boys before we started the adoption process." Aqualad whistled impressed. "Cool power."

Mina bit her lower lip, but couldn't help smiling. She had always thought she was just lucky, but maybe it actually was some kind of power. "And again I'm sorry for just blurting it out like that Jinx. I really thought you knew."

"It's okay. I must admit I had thought about it myself, that's why I bought the pregnancy test, but I just never got the nerve to actually take it."

Suddenly the screen started to flicker and at last Luannas face appeared. Robin got to his feet. "Hi sweetie." "Hi dad. Is Mina there?" Speedy gave a weak chuckle, but was quickly silenced by Bees elbow.

"I'm here Lua. What is it?" "I miss you." "I miss you too. And your father misses too." Luanna got a slight blush. "I miss you daddy." Robin smiled to his daughter. "I miss you sweetie." "When are you coming home Mina?"

Luanna looked as to again completely forgetting her fathers' presence. "I don't know. But I told you it might be a while." The girl pouted. "Don't pout Lua." "But I miss you." "And I miss you. Give my love to everyone." She nodded sad, but sighed, waved good-bye to everyone, not remembering her father, and hang up.

"Nice kid. Talk with her much." Flash grinned as Robin sat down his deadpan look on his face was almost as good as Ravens. Mina sat down next to him, wanting to better his mode.

"You should actually take it as a compliment." Robin just looked at her, one eyebrow raised.

"She is so confident in your place in her life, thinking that you might not come home just seems absurd. Me not coming home, on the other hand, could be a reality. She doesn't need to check up on you, because she knows you are always there."

Robin gave her a smile, and Mina couldn't help smile back. "Can we keep you?" Jinx leaned over and grabbed her hand. Mina laughed. "We'll see." Jinx let go of her hand and leaned back on her boyfriend.

"You have no idea how lucky you guys have been Dick. You really have her at home helping with the children? Lucky bastard."

Robin smiled proudly, as if she had been his daughter, and kissed her on the forehead. Mina never thought she could bee so happy.

Mina bit her lower lip as she followed Speedy and Robin down the hall to his shooting range. Nobody else was up, and that suited her fine. Speedy gave her a bow and some arrows.

After a quick lecture about how it worked, she placed an arrow on the string. She had never been so scared in her life. She closed her eyes and breathed in and out. "It's just me and the target."

She opened her eyes, and everything else faded away. She raised the bow, pulled back the string, and let go. She didn't let the bow down before she saw it hit the target.

It wasn't in the bull's eye, and she got a bit disappointed about that, but it was clearly in the tiny red circle. She heard someone whistle impressed, and was happy it was Speedy.

"First time you with a bow." She nodded. He looked back at the target. "You've got talent." Mina smiled from ear to ear. "Now there's Gar." Mina blushed and looked down. She took some loose strain of hair behind her ear.

He gave her a new arrow. "You think you can repeat that?" Mina smiled confident as she got the arrow. "Of course." She turned and repeated, only this time she was actually a bit closer than before. "Again."

She did as she was tolled. He made her shoot for hours. Soon Robin went to do something else, but this didn't stop Speedy. If anything he got stricter now that he was gone. Mina never complained.

She bit her lip and shot again and again. Soon her arm was aching and begging her to stop, but she just did as she was told. Finally Bee came down to tell them it was dinner.

"Okay Mina, you can rest now." Mina's arms fell to her side, and she swore she would never be able to put them up ever again. She followed Bee and Speedy and collapsed by the pool.

She lied down and let her left arm be swallowed by the cool water. Robin came down and gave her a plate of food. She smiled grateful to him. "Tired?" "I never knew it was so hard." She was gasping for breath.

"Roy just told me he was very impressed with you." Mina was too tired to smile, but she did glow. "It will become easier." "So he will teach me?" "Yes, if you work as hard as you did today." Mina closed her eyes, and this time, even though her face was aching, she couldn't help smiling from ear to ear.

It did become easier. It was four months later, and she had gone over to moving objects, shooting several arrows at a time. Speedy kept praising her, and this only motivated her to work even harder.

Robin and Bee had left a long time ago, and she talked with the west tower almost every day. The children still missed her, but didn't ask for her so much.

"Are you still working hard?" She was sitting in the common room talking to her father on the big screen. She had drawn her feet up to her chin, and had unconsciously smiled to whole time they where talking. This only meant her father was smiling, since he had never seen his daughter so happy.

"We miss you. Very much." "I know, and I miss you." "How's Jinx?" Jinx was now six months pregnant, and getting tired of it. She complained constantly, and drove Flash crazy. But Mina had never seen anyone glow more than her.

"Fine, you remember how it is." Her father let out a chuckle. "And Wally?" "Jinx is running him ragged. I actually think he's getting tired." "With his stamina?" They laughed again.

Suddenly her mother came in the door, and saw her daughter at the screen. She waved and came closer to talk to her. Mina saw there was something different with her, and when she realised what it was her mouth dropped and she quickly slapped her hand before her mouth.

But both of them had seen her reaction. "What is it Mina?" Her mother looked a bit paler, but she did have the unmistakable glow. "Nothing." "Don't lie to us Mina." Mina bit her lower lip. She could be mistaking, but she also knew she wasn't.

Her mother was only 37. "Have you been sick lately mom?" Her mother became even paler, and her eyes widened. Her hand went to her mouth in shock since she suddenly realised.


	4. Having a litter

"Are you sure?" "You should go to the doctor of course, but yeah."

Raven looked from her daughter to her husband, to her daughter again.

"What? Are you sick honey?"

"I'm pregnant."

Beast Boy got even paler than his wife.

"How? What? Huh."

Then his eyes widened and he just looked at his wife.

"You should go to a doctor anyway mother." Her mother suddenly realised her daughter was talking, and just looked at her in shock.

"I can't be pregnant."

"Yes you are, and if you get stressed you're going to hurt the babies."

"Babies?"

Her parents knew she was right. She had never been wrong, so she had to be right.

"We are having a new set of twins?"

"Well, at least two of them are."

"More than two?"

Mina held up three fingers, biting her lower lip. Unsure about how she knew, she was just positive. Her father suddenly disappeared. Mina got scared.

"What happened?" Raven looked down at his lifeless body on the floor.

"He just passed out angel." She then turned to her daughter.

"Triplets? Are you completely sure?"

"It's not a power or anything. But I have no doubt. Do you want to know the genders?"

Her mother sat down on the couch, stepping over Beast Boys body.

"Why not."

"Two boys, and a girl." Her mother started to smile and put a hand on her stomach.

"Triplets. I guess his animal genes are starting to kick in. I'm having a litter."

Mina laughed with her mother, and was happy they hadn't scolded her. Raven suddenly looked at her daughter with some new eyes.

"It is a gift you know. The way you know. Always have been. Your power." Mina laughed.

"Cool. My powers are telling if women are pregnant and what they are getting."

Her mother wasn't laughing.

"It's not just that. You save lives under pregnancy. You always knew what was happening and it wasn't so bad when you where with me. I didn't even have morning sickness when I was pregnant with you." Mina smiled, and said good-bye to her mother. Her smile didn't die that entire day.

"I hate this baby. I'm so fat." Jinx was sitting on the couch and whining. Flash and the men where out on a mission, and the models where out on a job.

"You're not fat. You're pregnant." Tula sat down next to Jinx, trying her best to help the pregnant lady.

"But I feel so heavy."

"Come on." Mina grabbed her hand and helped her to her feet.

"Tula, get her bikini." Tula just looked at her, but did as she was told. Mina led Jinx down stairs.

"I don't want to put on my bikini. I'm just fat."

"Just do as I say."

While whining, Jinx let Tula help her put her black bikini on. Mina was in her dark blue bikini, and Tula had on a light green on. Su was sitting on the edge in her pink swimsuit.

Mina grabbed Jinx by one hand and let her in the pool. She whined until the water reached her to her waist.

"Lean back."

She did, and her feet gave away. She was now bobbing in the water like a cork. She stopped whining, and a big relaxing smile. Tula made a sigh of relief, and Mina was happy since Jinx looked to at last relax.

"You feeling okay?"

"Uh huh."

Jinx didn't even open her eyes. She was just smiling and letting the water drag her here and there. When the men came back they where quite surprised to find a relaxed Jinx in the pool with Tula and Mina.

"Flash."

Jinx floated over to her man and gave him a big kiss. He was stunned by her sudden change.

"The water." Mina tried to explain.

"It calms down the baby, the mother, and she doesn't feel heavy."

Mina sat up on the edge of the pool.

"You ready to leave tomorrow?"

Speedy gave her a towel.

"Yes." Flash and Jinx suddenly realised their savour was leaving.

"No."

"You can't leave."

Mina laughed.

"I have to. It's my birthday."

"But you are coming back, right?"

Flash looked desperate.

"If I'm welcomed back, I'd love to come back."

Speedy kissed her on the forehead. He, as the rest of them, had grown attached to the young woman.

"You are always welcome back."

"Mina."

Luanna ran over and threw herself around her neck.

"You came."

"Of course I came. Would I miss your birthday? Come on."

"Mina, your back."

William gave her a big hug, as did P.C. She rose to her feet just as her brother mad her fall to the floor. She laughed and gave them each a big kiss.

"We've missed you."

"Come on, its only been three months since I was back last time."

"Yeah, but it feels like forever."

"Yeah, and that's for everyone. Come on, share."

The twins went off of her, and Cyborg lifted her up and gave her a big hug. Then she was passed from titan to titan.

"So what have happened since last time?"

"How is Jinx handling her expectance of child?"

Mina was a bit overwhelmed, but she was happy. She talked so much her throat got dry. When the party was over she collapsed on her own bed.

Someone knocked on the door, and she sat up as her mother entered. Two months pregnant, but she had started to show. One of the perks about having triplets.

"How are you feeling?"

Mina smiled and gratefully took the hug her mother offered her.

"Fine, for now. I can't believe I'm having a litter."

Mina laughed.

"You know, people wouldn't say that if you didn't keep pointing it out."

"Well, I am married to Beast Boy."

"You make me feel like a cub."

Raven putted one of her misplaced hairs back behind her ear.

"My little angel cub."

"I'm 18 mom. I'm not a cub anymore."

Raven smiled sadly at her.

"Are you sure you don't want to be a kid anymore?"

"Is that even possible?"

Raven smiled cunning, but then started to laugh.

"Your present."

"Another one?"

Her mother shrugged and gave her the flat box. She knew it was clothes, just an instinct. She opened it and a smile as her mother's old cloak came into sight. She looked at her mother and smiled.

"Put it on."

Her mother had retired the leotard a long time ago, but she still had on a cloak, this on just bigger to still cover her mature body. This was her old, original cloak. White, and smooth to the touch. Mina took it and threw it over herself. It was a perfect fit.

Mina jumped of the bed and measured herself in the mirror. In the reflection, she could see how her mother was beaming of pride. She twirled before giving her mother a big hug again.

"Thank you."

"I'm so proud of you Mina. Never forget it."

Mina took a step back, seeing her mother's teary eyes threw her own.

"I love you."

"I love you too angel."

Raven kissed her on the forehead.

"Don't forget us, okay."

"Forget you, the original Titans? Never."

Raven smiled and left so Mina could sleep. Mina wrapped herself in the cloak and fell a sleep with a smile on her face.

The alarm went of, and Robin sighed.

"A robbery. You would think this guys would learn."

"They have the desperation Dick."

Robin kissed his wife and then he, Cy and Beast Boy left. Mina walked over to the window and looked at the city.

"You wanted to go with them?"

She turned and looked at Gavin.

"Yes, but I understand that I can't. I mean I don't have any powers."

"You have your bow. Uncle Dick says Roy tells him that you're good. Very good."

"You think I would be of an assistance?"

Gavin smiled, and in that moment he looked just like a young Beast Boy.

"I bet you would."

"But even if that's so. I have no way of getting there."

Gavin got a sly smile.

"You're powers aren't the only ones to have grown."

"You mean teleporting? Can you do that?"

He nodded.

She smiled and ran and got her bow and arrows. She also got her gun, she knew Speedy hated it, but it was her favourite weapon. She went back to Gavin.

"But promise me, as quickly as you have let me of you come straight home. It could be dangerous."

Gavin pouted, but nodded.

"I guess it's better than not helping at all."

Mina nodded before he enclosed them both in black energy. They landed a few blocks from the bank. It was clearly gone very wrong.

"Get back home Gavin."

"But…"

She turned.

"You will have your day Gavin, you're born to it. But not today."

Gavin nodded and phased threw the asphalt.

She saw that one of the robbers was running her way and that none of the titan men where after him. She drew her bow and laid an arrow on the string. This would be her first time using it outside practise, and she was scared, but calm at the same time. Her hood was up, but oddly enough, it didn't hurt her field of vision. The cog was neatly under the cloak.

"I would stop if I where you."

The robber came to a halt as he looked at the arrow pointed at him. He got a grin on the look, holding a gun in his hand.

"I wouldn't even think about it. Because you see, I'm much quicker with this than you are with that."

He still grinned and got ready to shoot. I warned him, she thought as she shot him in the hand.

He let go of the gun and the loot and screamed, holding his penetrated hand. "Oh cry baby."

She lowered the bow, understanding he wouldn't run, and came closer.

"On your knees."

He followed, still shocked from being shot. She grabbed it and broke the arrow. Then she pulled it out of him. He was bleeding and she tore a piece of cloth from her t-shirt and rapped it around him. She took the gun and raised her bow again.

"Now grab the bag, turn and walk back to the bank. Slowly. Remember, I hit what I aim for."

It was kind of funny. The big, bad robber did as the tiny girl told him to. She walked a few feet behind him, her bow and arrow ready if he should try to run. But he just went quietly and gave himself up to the titan men.

"Lost one?"

The men looked stunned at her.

"What, no thanks? Okay, next time you can get your own bad guy."

She pouted.

"Thank you."

Mina smiled to her father. She placed the arrow and bow back in the cog, and had both hands free to hug the green man.

"So you're coming on missions now?"

She shrugged, but had a smile on her face unmistakable.

"I'm not finished training, but I hope to. One day."

Both Cy and Robin, when coming over the first shock of having her come in with the lost criminal praised her. Robin put his hand coughs on.

"This is all your fault Tom."

The robber turned to one of the hostages. The other bank robbers called out to this one man as well. It was clearly he was one of them. Understanding his cover was blown he made a run for it. Unfortunately was Mina by the door, and realising he couldn't escape he reached out and grabbed her. Putting his gun to her head.

This stopped the three titan men. This stopped the dozen or so police officers in the aria. But this didn't stop Mina. She had seen death in the face before, when the tower had been attacked and thou she was scared, it only meant her head went quicker. Calculating.

She couldn't get her bow, there weren't enough room to shoot, and he was desperate enough to kill her. Then she remembered the gun in her pocket. If she was lucky she might just shoot him before he shoot her. She thanked god for the cloak, which meant the assailant didn't see her reaching for her gun, pulling it out, taking the safety of and carefully at him.

The way he was holding her meant she had to shoot him in the stomach, back wards, and she bit her lower lip. She didn't want to hurt him, but she didn't see what else she could do.

"Pleas let me go."

"I can't girl. I didn't mean to hurt anyone, but you see how things go."

No I don't, she thought and then she fired. She screamed as his gun went of also. Hitting her in the arm. She fell to her knees. Suddenly she was in her father's arms.

"It's okay Mina. You did good?"

"Is he dead?"

She cried, she didn't want to, they just didn't stop flowing down her cheeks. "No."

"Thank god."

She stood up, with help form her father. She was glad she finally had stopped crying.

"I understand now."

"Understand what?"

"Why you can do this day after day. Why you can put your life on the line time after time. You get immune."

He nodded sadly, and pressed his daughter against himself. He never had wanted her to find out that.

"Can we go home now?"

"Yeah angel. Lets go home."

She was sitting in the back of the car, not saying anything. The titan men shared a look.

"Who's hungry?"

Cyborg took of and parked in front of a junk food restaurant. Mina followed the three men, quietly, and sat down after they got the food. She didn't know why she was so tired.

"Eat Mina, you need your strength."

She followed her father order, but she could barley keep anything down. This was what she had wanted, wasn't it. Why did she feel so bad? The man was going to be fine, had the doctors told her. The hostages were safe. This was what she had been dreaming of her entire life. She had finally done something worthy of the titan name. So why did she feel like crawling into a corner and cry.

"You did good Mina."

Mina looked surprised as Robin spoke to her. Totally forgetting she had company.

"Thank you."

"You should be proud. You have to tell Roy what happened."

Mina bit her lower lip. She didn't even know if she wanted to continue her training with Speedy. She was so confused.

"You are the teen titans right?"

The boy was about Williams's age, with short blond hair and big blue eyes. Right now they where sparkling. Robin, who was seated closest to him, nodded.

"I am your number one fan. I have all of your merchandise."

The team had long ago signed contracts about selling merchandise in profit of different charity organisations.

"Can I have your autograph? Pleas."

The boy gave Robin a piece of paper and a pen. He signed, so did Cyborg and Beast Boy. The boy gave Mina the paper.

"I saw the way you got the criminal. That was so cool. My friend Bambie says it's so cool to get some girls on the team."

Stunned of his eagerness she signed the paper.

"I'm not a titan yet. I'm still in training."

"Training? You have to train to be a superhero?"

The boy's eyes widened with shock. Mina gave a small chuckle.

"Yes, everyone has to train to be good at something."

"So if I train, I could be as good as you guys."

"You might. If you don't try you'll never find out. Just remember to not give up."

The boy's face broke into a huge smile.

"Then I will train very hard."

Mina laughed again; she liked the boy's eagerness. The boy's eyes got a bit starry-eyed.

"And you can tell your friend Bambie that she can be just as good if she tries. She's right. There aren't enough women out there."

The boy nodded and ran out of the restaurant. Mina felt her spirit rise, and with that her appetite. She started to really eat.

"What?"

"You're just a natural at the hero business."

Robin winked at her, and Mina blushed but smiled.

"She has it from me you know."

"Yeah, like the time you wanted to tell the kids to stay in school and made them cry? How many parents called to complain? Be grateful you're your mother's daughter Mina."

Mina laughed, and kept eating. Enjoying the friendly bickering between her uncles and father.

"You where out? How could you take her out fighting?"

"I didn't take her. She just showed up. She wanted to do it Raven. She needed to do it."

Mina had just taken a shower, and was now listening to her parents arguing. She had taken of her cloak since it was covered in blood, hers and others, and had putt in the bathtub to soak. Her bow and arrow was in the bedroom, and she was dressed in a blue dress, cold since her hair was still wet, making the back of her dress wet too.

"She was almost shot Garfield."

"I know Raven, and she survived."

"Just barley. Must I remind you that she can't heal herself?"

Mina turned and walked past them, not wanting to listen. She hated it when her parents fought. Not bickered, which they did almost daily, but really shouted at one another.

She locked her bedroom door, and pulled up her sleeve. The white bandage was already crimson red. She took it of, washed it and put on a clean one. She knew her mother could easily have healed it, but she was freaking out thinking she had almost been shot. What would she do knowing she had been shoot? She hadn't even told her father. She tied it tight, and her face clinched in pain. She finished, and pulled of her dress, pulling on her long black and silver nightgown. She lied down in bed, and fell a sleep.

"Mina."

Jinx waddled over to her and gave her a big huge. Which wasn't easy considering she was eight and a half months pregnant.

"I want you to get him out of here."

She pointed at her boyfriend with a shaking finger. Flash actually looked tired and torn. Mina took her hand as Speedy took her bag.

"And what did Wally do that was so terrible?"

"He flirted with the cashier lady. He thinks I'm fat."

Jinx actually started to cry.

"Come on. You need a rest don't you?"

Jinx nodded and happily followed her. Mina tucked her in her bed and Jinx fell immediately to sleep, like magic. Mina stroked her sweaty face before leaving her alone. Flash was lying on the couch.

"Thank God you came back Mina."

"You flirted in front of your pregnant girlfriend."

Mina looked down at him with on hand on her hip. A trade she had picked up after Bee.

"I didn't flirt. Why won't anyone believe me?"

"I believe you Flash, that's not the point. Jinx is feeling unattractive right now. She feels heavy, like a failure because she feels unhappy and if you think her hormones are driving you crazy just imagine what they are doing to her."

Flash looked up at her, and Mina sat down at the edge of the sofa.

"It doesn't matter whether or not you actually flirted with this girl. Jinx needs reassurance. She feels like the dirt of the world, and needs you to believe that she's not."

Flash actually looked like he understood. Mina smiled and patted his leg.

"You are doing a great job Flash. And Jinx is grateful, even if she doesn't tell you right now."

Flash smiled, and actually looked like he relaxed a bit.

"You really are you're mothers daughter."

Mina smiled and a weak blush covered her cheeks. She wasn't a shamed. She was proud. Flash looked up at the ceiling again.

"Your mother and I actually had a date a long time ago." Mina laughed. "Really?"

"Yeah. She was on a break from your father, and it was before Jinx and I became serious."

"So what happened?"

He sighed.

"She didn't need me, and I didn't need her. So we decided to just be friends." Mina laughed, and flashed him a smile.

"Well, I should thank you. Have it been anything more, I probably wouldn't have been born."

"Glad to be of service."

He smiled as he pulled out a red necklace. Mina just looked at it. She had never seen such a beautiful necklace before.

"I'm going to ask her to marry me."

Mina let out a soft laughter and gave him a hug.

"Congratulations."

"She hasn't said yes jet."

"Details. But why the necklace? I mean, it's nice, but why not a ring or something?"

Flash looked gently at it.

"It's a good luck charm. Legend has it that the wearer will have good luck." "Jinx will love it."

He smiled.

"I do hope so."

He closed his eyes, and Mina knew he wanted time to rest, so she left him alone with his thoughts.

That night Jinx was all smiles, the red necklace hanging around her neck. It was a normal night before Jinx flinched. Flash was immediately next to her, the only thing holding her up.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just stupid fake contractions."

Suddenly a warm liquid gushed out of her. Mina was right away next to her. Ready to calm her down.

"I don't think they are fake."

Jinx's eyes widened.

"But it's to soon."

"Not that soon. Very few are born on their due date. And did you really think Flash's son wouldn't be fast?"

One of the models ran to get her bag while Flash and Mina led Jinx to the car. Mina sat in the back with Jinx, as Flash went to the drivers seat.

"We'll call."

He told Speedy while he got the bag and then they drove of. Flash was driving fast, even for him. "

Flash calm down. Just get us there in one piece. We still have hours before the real delivery."

He slowed down, a tad, but when Jinx again screamed from the pain of a new contraction he went quicker again.

They got to the hospital and Flash signed her in. As Licia West. When they where in their room, and alone, she looked at him.

"West?"

"My last name."

"That's so cool. So your real name is Licia Jinx?"

She opened her mouth to answer but all they heard was a scream as a new contraction overpowered her. Mina grabbed her hand, and helped her breath through it. The birth came quick. Or at least it came quick for Mina who knew how long these things could go.

But then again, this was the child of Flash. Of course Jinx never let go of Mina, but that was okay with her. Even the birth was quick. And soon the little boy was resting on his bothers chest. Jinx was crying her eyes out, and even Flash got teary eyes. He ran back to the tower to tell the others, and was back to hold his son.

"So have you thought about a name?"

Mina was sitting in the chair, while Flash was standing, his son in his arms. He shook his head before looking at his fiancée.

"I thought about Felix. It means lucky."

"Felix."

Flash looked down at his son, and when he said the name the boy stirred before falling calm again. Flash looked at Jinx and smiled.

"I guess it's unanimous then. Welcome to the family Felix West."

Jinx smiled and leaned back.

"Dinner time."

The nurse came in.

"I'll leave you alone."

Mina rose and left as the nurse took Felix and gave him to Jinx. She knew they needed some time together, as a family, and wanted to tell her parents about the good new.

She found a secluded area and took up her communicator.

"Hi Mina."

"Hi dad. I have some news."

"Wait a second, I'll get everyone."

Soon everyone was sitting in the common room.

"They had a son."

Beast Boy turned to Cyborg.

"I told you she was right. Pay up."

He grumped, but did give him ten dollars.

"You placed a bet on what they where going to have?"

"No Mina, they where betting on whether or not your prediction of a male was correct."

Mina rolled her eyes.

"Really grown up guys."

"So what are they naming the kid?"

"Felix. Felix West."

Cyborg and Beast Boy looked at each other before falling over laughing. "Calm down guys."

"Friends tell me, what is so funny about the name Felix West?"

Robin leaned in and whispered into her ear.

"You have not right to make fun of his name."

"They named him after a cat."

"So. I am a goddess. My brothers are a hawk and prosperity and power. You're sons uncle are a computer and a bee. How can you laugh of a cat?" The two men stopped laughing and sat down. Very ashamed.

She waved good-bye and hung up. She went back to Jinx and Flash, just to see Jinx crying very hard. Mina ran to her side.

"Jinx, what is it? What happened?"

"He's dead."

"What Felix?"

Mina looked confused at Flash, who was holding the baby in his arms.

"Pleas just leave me alone."

Mina took a step back, and after Flash placed the sleeping baby in his crib they left her alone.

"What happened?"

"See-More is dead."

The name didn't tell her anything, and Flash swore under his breath angry, at the situation, not at her. He leaned against the wall and closed his eyes.

"Jinx wasn't always a titan. She used to be a member of a group called HIVE-FIVE. They where amateur bad guys, and Jinx used to be their leader."

Mina was stunned to learn that a titan could have been a reformed bad guy. "See-More was one of her friends in the group, and he quit after a few years in prison, after she had talked to him. He never became a titan, but he wasn't bad either. He helped us some times actually."

Mina had a million questions, about Jinx, the HIVE-FIVE, and everything. But she knew it would be rude, so she kept her mouth shut.

"He and his wife were killed by another former HIVE-FIVE member. Gizmo." "He attacked us."

Flash looked at her but he wasn't surprised.

"I know. Dick contacted us. He was most likely looking for Jinx."

Mina started to cry.

"Poor Jinx."

Flash nodded, and he looked very tired.

"Is there anything I can do?"

"Not at the time being. She just needs time to grief."

Mina nodded. Flash grabbed her and pulled her into a warm hug. She hugged him back. She really wanted her father right now, but Flash was an okay substitute.

Jinx was smiling again by the time they were leaving the hospital. She was sitting in the back with the baby, and Mina was sitting shotgun, with Flash at the wheel. Jinx was smiling down at her sleeping son. Her pink cat eyes still filled with tears.

She touched the necklace softly and she started to sing softly to her son. Mina couldn't help look at her. Her voice was angelic. Mina looked quickly at Flash, and saw the grin on his face. She leaned back in the seat, and closed her eyes. Only thought in her head was Jinx's voice.

She must have fallen asleep for when she opened her eyes she was in her own bed. Someone had carried her to bed, and she hoped it was Tula, the models or Jinx who had changed her into her nightgown.

She looked at the time, and since it was only five she decided she might as well wake up. She tore of her nightgown and pulled on her bikini. She went quietly out in the hall, and went softly to the pool.

She made a quiet shriek as the pool water covered her. She was careful to not wake anyone up. She turned in the water and started to kick her legs going up. She couldn't help make a small laughter as her head broke the water surface.

She loved the mornings like this. Loved the quietness. The loneliness. There wasn't another person but her in the entire world. She submerged and started to swim back and forth. Aqualad was right. This was the only way to start the day.

She swam to the shallow side, and stood up, now the water to her hips. She bent forward and flipped her hair back as she rose once again. Pulling her hair away from her face and twisting it to get the excess water out of it. Right there she was at peace. She was completely calm and happy.

At least until she noticed someone was looking at her


	5. Lochan

She looked up and screamed. The boy was leaning over the railing, studying her. He was about her age with short dark brown hair, and dark sunglasses. He was thin, wearing a white and red t-shirt, blue jeans and had a smug smile on his face that just made her angry.

"Who are you?"

"Lochan."

Mina turned and pulled herself out of the pool. Lochan whistled, and Mina's eyes widened. She didn't like him. She turned to him.

"What are you doing here?"

"Looking at you. Nice body."

That was the last straw. She screamed again, before coming at him. She didn't know whom he was, but he was going to pay. She pulled herself up the railing, happy she had continued her combat training after she got there, and kicked after the boy. He ducked and quickly took a step back. She was balancing on the rail.

"Careful so you don't slip."

"I can take care of my self."

He took of his sunglasses and she was taken a bit back. One of his eyes was ice blue, the other orange-red. Something shot out of his blue eye, and the railing was suddenly covered in ice.

She jumped of just in time to see it brake because of the weight. She looked at the ice and metal that fell down into the pool one floor down, and back at Lochan who had put his glasses back on. She was impressed.

"Cool gift." He shrugged. But Mina hadn't forgiven him quite yet. She jumped on him again, and again he ducked, but Mina was prepared. As he ducked she jumped over him and kicked his feet form under him. He fell to the floor, and Mina quickly moved to his chest. Pinning him down with her legs and arms.

"You know, your body is even nicer up close and personal."

"What are you doing here?" The boy looked weird at her.

"I live here." Mina sat up and let her entire bodyweight crush on his chest. It wasn't that much, but he still let out a groan.

"Wrong answer. I live here."

"He is right Mina." Mina looked surprised up as Speedy came towards them. "What do you mean?"

"He moved in last night when you were sleeping." Mina looked from Speedy, to the boy under her and back to Speedy again.

"A little heads up would have been nice."

"Well you didn't exactly give me a shot, Mina."

Mina glared at the boy under her before she again raised a bit and letting herself drop on him. A part of her liking the grunt sound he made. Then she rose to her feet. Lochan rose as well, a big wet spot were Mina had been sitting.

"He is the son of See-More and Angel."

"See-More? Jinx's friend?" Speedy nodded. Mina suddenly felt bad over attacking someone who so recently lost both his parents.

"I'm sorry for attacking you."

"Don't be. It was fun."

Mina shot him a small smile, and he started to relax even more.

"Nice fighting by the way. What are your powers?" Mina's smile faded.

"I'm learning archery from, Arsenal. I'm also a bit empathic."

The boy leaned against the banister, and even thou his eyes where hidden, could she feel him studying her.

"Excuse me. I need to change before I get cold." She turned her back to the two men and left. After she left the common room, she ran as fast as she could back to her own room.

Everything had been so nice just half an hour ago. Now everything was ruined. She fell on to her bed. Powers? She still hadn't powers. She never gave herself false flattery, so she knew she would never be as good as Speedy.

The only time she had ever been on a mission, she had been taken hostage and shot. Why was she wasting his time, asking him to teach her when she would never be anything?

Angry tears slowly made their way down her cheeks. This only made her angrier, trigging more tears. She bet Lochan didn't even put up a fight. He was just playing with her.

Crying and knocking pulled her out of the self-pitying loop she had dug herself into the last half hour.

"Mina? He won't stop crying. Why won't he stop crying?" Mina dried her eyes and opened the door. Jinx was standing on the other side, looking broken down, with a hysterical Felix in her arms.

"Is he feed?" Jinx nodded.

"Checked his diaper?" Jinx nodded again. She was on the verge of tears. Mina wasn't in the mood to help Jinx, but she couldn't turn her back when she was so lost.

"Pleas help me." Mina took the crying baby.

"Hi Felix, why are you crying?" The baby just continued to cry his heart out. Mina did a quick sweep over him, checking everything she could think of, but nothing. She laid him to her chest, and finally he was calmed by the sound of her heartbeat.

"His just homesick."

"Homesick? We are home."

"No. His home has been you for the last eight and a half months. All he knows is you. Here."

Quietly she moved the boy from her chest to his mothers. Letting him rest with his ear against her heart. Jinx looked down at her son, and then smiled warmly at Mina.

"You are a life savour." Mina smiled.

"You'll get a hang of it."

"Perhaps, but if it wasn't for you I would have gone crazy before I got a hang of it. By the way, it's breakfast." Mina sighed, went back to wash her face and quickly changed before following the new mother and her son.

"You look even better with clothes on Mina." Lochan pulled out a chair, indicating her to take a seat. Mina didn't know exactly what to do, but she didn't want to be rude, so she sat down. He sat down next to her.

"I want to apologise for our meeting this morning."

"Apology accepted, but it's me who should apologise. I was the one attacking you."

"Yes, but you didn't know who I was. For all you knew I could have been an attacker. I just showed up peeping at you. Not nice."

Mina was stunned. She didn't know what do say or do. She had never met anyone like him, in all senses. She felt some of the resentment against him fade away.

"And I should apologise for my question too. I didn't mean to upset you."

"You didn't upset me."

"So you always cry when you're not upset."

Her resentment flamed up again. The only way he could have known was if he had been spying on her, like he had done this morning when she was swimming.

"What are you talking about?"

Jinx, who was sitting on her other side, leaned in.

"Nothing Jinx. He was just talking about our meeting this morning. "

"Yeah she totally kicked my ass. She was really good considering she doesn't have any powers."

Mina grinded her teeth. Why did he always have to push that button?

"Gee thanks." She turned away from him, reaching for a plate of fresh fruit. "You have no idea how lucky you are. Getting lessons from Arsenal when you're powerless."

"I know."

Mina was getting angrier and angrier. She didn't know why. Probably because not only did he push her button, he also seemed so casual with his own power. Like he didn't know how lucky he was to have it.

"I mean if I didn't have my powers I wouldn't be sitting here. I would be in Mexico or something. Enjoying life." She snapped.

"Don't you know how lucky you are? You have the opportunity to change the world. Why would you want to give that up?"

"You wouldn't understand. You probably grew up in a normal family in a normal house with…" Mina rose. Her chair fell to the floor, and suddenly they had everyone's attention. She didn't care.

"Do you know who Raven and Beast Boy are?"

"Of the original Titans? Yeah, they've famous."

"I am their powerless oldest daughter. Don't you dear talk to me about being normal when I grew up normal the only place were I wasn't." She was upset, and of course this meant the children was upset.

"And for the record, the only reason I won was because you took it easy at me." She turned and ran out of the room.

She was upset, but she was angrier with herself than at him. She hated that she had screamed at him. She hated that she had told so much of herself. That she hade made a spectacle of it. But most of all she was upset that she had, for a moment, thought she was special. That she had been worth the titan title.

But of course, she was the powerless daughter of Raven and Beast Boy. She was useless. She went to the shooting rink. She grabbed her bow and arrows and started to shoot. She needed to let of some steam, and this was the only way she knew how to do that. She continued to shoot until her arms were aching, yet she pushed threw that. Every time she thought she couldn't lift the arrow another time, she did just that.

"You know, there's nothing worse than a swore winner." She didn't need to turn to know it was he.

"I can think of something." A new arrow flew threw the air, penetrating the target on the other side.

"You want something."

"You're bleeding."

Mina turned around.

"You want me bleeding?"

"No, you are bleeding."

She looked down, and indeed blood was running down her left arm. She pulled up her sleeve, and saw the bullet wound had opened, probably from the restraint from shooting so much.

"Here, let me." She rolled her eyes.

"So healing is one of your powers?"

"No, I just know first aid."

She followed him in to the bathroom, and let him place her on the toilet.

"Hold your sleeve up." She pulled the sweater of and pressed it against her chest. Lochan blushed slightly, but soon all his focus was on her wound. He worked very fast, and when he was done it was neither bleeding nor hurting so much. She looked down impressed.

"Thank you."

"Just don't overwork it again." Mina rose to her feet, and so did he.

"Well see you later, and again thanks." She went out of the bathroom, and he soon came running up nest to her. "

Hey, I was going to apologise for what I said to you this morning. That was over the line."

"Did you mean it?"

She didn't look at him, and she didn't slow down. Her bloody sweater still clinging to her chest so not to show more than he bargained for.

"Yes but…"

"Then you have nothing to apologise for. You were just saying your opinion, and that is not a crime." He stopped and grabbed her unarmed arm. Forcing her to stop and face him.

"But it was rude of me. I made an assumption and made you upset because of it."

"I wasn't upset."

"Are we playing that game again? Come on Mina, I know you've been crying. I can see it."

Mina bet her lower lip. She just wanted him to let her go so she could be alone.

"Pleas let go of me."

"Do you accept my apology?"

"You have nothing to apologise for, but if it makes you happy then fine. Apology accepted. Now let go of me."

He did as he was told, and Mina suddenly realised she was outside her bedroom.

"And again. Thank you for fixing my arm." She gave him a weak smile, and went into her room before he could say something else.

"My parents died because of their powers." Mina had taken a seat on her bed and pulled on a light blue t-shirt, looked at her closed door. She could hear how his voice was shaking. He needed to talk. She sighed, but rose and opened her door. He, since he had leaned against the door, fell backwards and looked up at her.

"I never have had a guy fall for me."

"Now that I don't believe." She gave him a small smile and stepped back so he could stand up.

"You need to talk?" He looked unsure at her.

"Are you sure that's wise? I mean, we've talked twice and both times ended with you being mad at me."

"You want to or not?"

Realising the offer would soon expire; he quickly took a step inside and let her close the door behind him. Mina sat down on the bed, legs crossed, and looked at him. He just looked around.

"You wanted to talk?" Lochan sat down next her on the bed. He looked at her, and saw that she was looking at him.

"I grew up in a normal house, surrounded by normal people, knowing I wasn't normal. My parents told me early and I grew up not letting people in because of it. As a kid I never let anyone look into my eyes, and a time I actually wore lenses, but I never liked it."

Mina could feel his pain, and thou she wanted to talk to him, him she kept her mouth shut.

"I never knew about my parents past until they where killed. It was a Friday night. I still remember my mother laughing in the kitchen. Dad was sitting in the living room, picking out what film we were going to see."

He had started to cry. To streams of water flooded down behind the sunglasses, and he took them of. He was looking out into the air, held by his own memory. Mina's legs were uncrossed and she scooted a bit closer to the boy.

"I was walking down the stairs when suddenly the whole side of my house, my home, exploded. I ran down the stairs and saw a middle-aged dwarf standing there and my parents caught in a sort of force field. He didn't see me, and to be honest, I hid. I was terrified."

Mina was sitting very close to him. She could feel his pain so clearly she was crying herself.

"It is perfectly natural to do what you did."

"I was a coward. I sat there watching him tell my parents they were betrayers and that all betrayers deserve to die. Then I watched him kill them. I could have helped them. I could have done something."

Mina couldn't help herself. She laid her hand around him and pulled him in to a hug. He didn't resist. Actually he laid his arms around her waist and pulled her even tighter to him. Crying against her chest.

"I should have done something. Anything."

"You would just have gotten yourself killed. You're parents would have wanted you safe."

"If we had been normal, then they wouldn't have died." Mina didn't know what to say, so she just rocked him back and forth.

"I'm really sorry for laying all of that on you."

Lochan was lying on the bed, looking up at the ceiling. Mina was sitting with her feet dangling of the bed.

"It's okay." She started to stroke his leg. She wanted to tell him something too. Give him the same respect as he had given her in telling about his parents.

"I always felt unworthy." She lied down next to him, and saw that he was paying attention. It felt good opening up to someone who was your equal. And then it hit here, she saw him as an equal.

"I grew up knowing what my parents did, and what they where capable of. They where idolized, and when I was a kid children only came home with me because they wanted to met their heroes the Titans. No one wanted to know me."

Her voice became thicker, and she started to cry again.

"But why would they. I didn't have any powers. Why would anyone care about me? Why was I the daughter of Raven and Beast Boy? I was powerless. Useless."

"You're not useless." She turned and rested her head in her hand. He turned his face to her.

"You have beautiful eyes. Anyone ever tell you that?"

"My dad, but I got them from him, so that doesn't really count."

"You really do. Have beautiful eyes."

He stuck some loose hair behind her ear.

"And for the record. I don't think you're useless."

He was very close. Mina felt how her heart started to race. It didn't make sense. She had just met him, why would her heart start beating so fast just because he was very, very close. He had lovely eyes too.

When she looked into the blue one, she saw winter. Rolling in the snow, ice cubes on a hot day and ice cream. The red one was summer. The sun warming her body, the intimacy of a roaring fire, and the light of a candle.

How could one boy, man, hold so much difference inside him?

"Can I kiss you?" She wanted to scream yes. She wanted to throw her arms around him pulling him close to her body. Kiss the daylight out of him. But this wasn't rational. Why did she want him so bad? Desired him so much. She bit her lower lip.

"As long as it's just that." He smiled.

"I would never do anything to you Mina." He laid his hand on her neck and pulled her face to his. Her lips towards his. She closed her eyes as their lips met.

It wasn't fireworks. There wasn't bells, or bands playing in the background. She didn't see stars, or tasted heaven. There wasn't anything, except him. His taste, popcorn and cotton candy. His smell, his cologne and fresh sweat. His touch, warm and gentle. She could feel his warmth as he pulled her closer.

She was now more or less lying on him. And that was okay, because there wasn't anything else. It was just he in the entire world. His taste, his smell, his touch and his warmth. She wanted him. Needed him. She could feel his hands on her back. Going under her shirt. Memorising her body. She let him. She wanted him. She desired him. Lusted for him. Lust.

This wasn't real. It was just her hormones going wild. With her last strength she pulled herself of him.

"I'm sorry Lochan."

"Don't be."

She had problems breathing calmly, and she saw that he had the same problem as he lied there.

"What time is it?"

"Ten." Suddenly Mina shirked and jumped of her bed.

"What?" "I'm late for practise. I'm sorry, but I have to go."

She just stood there, waiting for him to say something.

"Go." She flashed him a smile before running to the shooting range. Speedy was shooting. He didn't turn as she opened the door and entered.

"You're late."

"I know. I'm so sorry."

"It's your choice to be here Mina. But if you want to be here, you need to take this serious." Mina blushed and looked down. He was right.

"I know, and I want to do this. I won't be late again, I promise."

"Don't promise something you can't keep. Get a bow."

"Concentrate Mina. You're not concentrating." Mina was biting her teeth together. Trying hard to only focus on the target, but noticed it was impossible. She could still feel his lips. His taste, his smell, his touch and his warmth. He was all over her, and it was driving her crazy. Not because it was a bad thing, but because she wanted more. She wanted all of him.

"What's the matter?" Speedy had gone from teacher to leader. She didn't know what to tell him, but she needed to tell someone, and he was there. She needed someone to help her understand her feelings.

"I kissed Lochan." She looked at him.

"My hormones are going nuts, and I ended up kissing him."

"And that's a bad thing?"

"Yes. That kiss wasn't real. It was just my hormones telling me to reproduce for the sake of my race. It wasn't love, it was lust."

Speedy looked just like Robin as he was listening. Arms cross, face down, eyes closed. Like he was really listening, and thinking about what you were telling him.

"You know, lust isn't all bad."

"I know. But as the animal kings daughter, I just have a lot of it. And lust without love is a fatal combination."

She looked at him. He still had his eyes closed.

"I'm sorry for telling you all of this. I know it's a lot to take in." He opened his eyes and looked at her.

"Don't be. If something is troubling you, I need to know. We are a team now." "A team?" Mina couldn't help smiling.

"Yes, at least until you are ready to go back west permanently. You think you can concentrate now?" Mina nodded and raised her bow. She closed her eyes, and when she opened them everything else faded away. It was just she and the target.

"The what?"

"The Steel City annual charity ball."

"Big event. Huge. Have to go."

Mina was looking at the two models standing in the bathroom. Holding up dresses, they were using each other as a mirror.

"What are you talking about?"

"The Steel City annual charity ball."

Mina hated when they talked at the same time. She had a hard enough time separating the two as it was.

"Every year the mayor of Steel City holds a big charity ball where every big shot in Steel City is invited. Including the titans."

Mina turned as Tula came up behind her, and smiled gratefully.

"You are coming right. It's tomorrow night."

"Why haven't anyone told me before?"

"Roy was supposed to tell you."

The two women were standing in the hall as the three titan men came towards them. Tula turned and looked angry at them.

"Who?" Her husband looked scared a moment.

"Roy." The two other men made a sigh of relief, patted Roy on the back and got the hell out of there.

"I thought you were going to tell her about the ball Roy."

"I didn't?"

Mina shook her head, and felt bad for selling out her teacher like that.

"I must have forgotten. You're in thou Mina."

"It's not that. She has to get a dress, and decide makeup, planning for a ball takes time Roy. I thought she was on top of it. Men."

Tula sent Speedy a mean look, and Mina felt like he had suffered enough.

"It's okay Tula. Of course I'm coming. Roy, come help me pick out a dress." She grabbed her trainer, flashed Tula a smile, and dragged him down the hall.

"Thank you."

"You're not of the hook yet. You forgot to warn me, now I have to go, so you have to help me pick out a dress."

"Just pick one Roy. Which one do you like?" Mina had showed him her three dresses, and was annoyed about his inability to just pick one.

"I don't know Mina, it's quite formal."

"So the black one."

"Don't you want to buy a new dress?"

She rolled her eyes. She hated buying new clothes, since she always felt ugly, but she didn't want to put her teacher to shame.

"If you think I need it."

She was biting her lower lip as she, and everyone from the tower, with the exception of Su and Felix who was with a sitter, was sitting in the limo. Mina was and touching her white cloak which was covering her new dress. Even Roy hadn't seen it, even thou he had paid for it. A repayment for not telling her about the ball.

"Relax Mina. It's just a ball." Lochan was sitting next to her in a tux and sunglasses. He grabbed her hands so they wouldn't fidget so much.

"I hate balls." It was just a whisper, but he heard it clearly. Mostly because he had put his head very close to hers.

"We are here." The door opened and Speddy stepped out. Mina was about to follow him, but froze when she saw the familiar gleam of flashlights.

"Mina?" Speedy turned and reached out for her hand, and since Lochan was pushing from behind she stepped out of the limo and in to the lights.

"Arsenal. Arsenal. Who is that beauty on your arm?"

"My apprentice, Mina." Speedy went over to the reporter

"Oh is there new romance blossoming in the titan tower."

"His old enough to be my father." Mina knew that was a mistake the second the words popped out of her mouth.

The reporter turned to Mina, and her eyes widened as she recognised her.

"So your new apprentice is Mina, the oldest daughter of Raven and Changeling of the Titans west. Interesting. Mina, why haven't you joined the ranks of titans? Is it because you have none of your parents powers?"

Mina wanted to just disappear. She looked calmly at the reporter, as she knew was the best way, and just gave her a weak smile. On the inside she was praying to get away.

"Mina is in training right now, and have actually been on a fights, and she was good. And being a titan is more than the powers. It is about protecting the ones who need protecting. Now if you will excuse us."

"I'm sorry Mina."

"It's okay. I'm used to it."

Mina didn't let go of his arm all the way down threw the doors. Someone gave her a glass of campaign, and Mina concentrated on drinking it.

"Your cloak madam."

Mina looked at the servant wanting to help her of with the cloak. She breathed deeply in and out as she let him take it. Revealing the dress underneath.


	6. The Steel City annual charity ball

The dress was dark blue, with bare shoulders, but long arms. It reached her to her feet, where she had short, dark blue open toes. And while it was hugging her torso, it widened by her legs and spun out if she span around.

"You look lovely."

Mina was surprised to suddenly find Lochan by her arm, instead of Speedy.

"Arsenal found someone he needed to talk to, something about special made arrows."

"His energy arrows?"

"Yeah, well he wanted me to be your escort while he was away. I hope that's okay."

She looked at him with one eyebrow raised.

"What you don't trust me?"

"Not on your life, but I trust him."

She grabbed his arm, and let him lead here down the stairs. She hated these things, but she had her usual plastered smile. After mingling a bit, Mina walked over to their assigned table, and Lochan willingly followed. She sat down and sighed.

"I hate these things."

"Why?"

"It's so fake. These events. It's just so they can go home and brag to their friends that they talked to that person or that person."

He was about to open his mouth, but was interrupted by the mayor's daughter. A young, blond, beautiful girl, who came over and asked him to dance. After some pressure from her, and reassurance from Mina that she would be okay alone, Lochan couldn't say no, and followed the young girl on to the dance floor.

A few minutes later Speedy sat down next to her. He was smiling, and carrying a long box.

"Where's Lochan."

Mina pointed to the boy on the dance floor, and Speedy swore under his breath.

"I told him to keep you company."

"It's okay Roy. I'm a big girl. Besides, I wanted him to dance with the girl. He should enjoy himself, instead of being my babysitter."

Speedy looked at her for a moment, but shrugged it of. He gave her the box. She opened it, and a smile formed on her lips, making her entire face light up.

"Their not a toy."

"I know."

She was so happy she got to her feet and hugged the man. He was a bit taken back at first, but soon hugged her back.

"You deserve it, you have worked very hard."

"Thank you. It's just because you're such a wonderful teacher."

"You have talent Mina, I have nothing to do with that."

He placed a loose strain behind her ear.

"I'm just lucky I can help you develop you talent."

She looked down at the package again. Her very own pack of energy arrows. She couldn't stop smiling. Suddenly Lochan sat down next to Speedy and hid.

"Pleas help me."

The mayor's daughter came over, apparently looking for someone.

"Can we help you with anything Kat?"

"I was just wondering if you had seen Locy, you know the boy you where with Arsenal?"

Speedy looked at Mina to see if they should expose their friend, but she shook her head ever so slightly.

"No. Sorry Kat. If we find him we'll tell him you are looking for him."

"Do that."

Kat sent Mina a look before turning on her heals and walked away. Lochan peeped up from under the table.

"Is she gone?"

"Yes she is Locy."

"That's not funny Mina."

Mina and Speedy couldn't stop laughing as Lochan sat up, quite red.

"Why Lochan, red really is a nice look for you."

"Again, not funny. Man, I never thought I would get away from her. I have never met a more spoiled princess in my life."

"Locy there you are."

Lochan let out a yelp as Kat came over and grabbed his hand and dragged him on to the floor. Speedy looked from the couple to Mina, but she only looked at her plate with food.

"Shouldn't we help him?"

"He's a big boy. He can take care of himself."

A scream from the dance floor forced Mina and Speedy to look their way.

"Okay, ten minutes."

After talking a bit she got to her feet.

"Were are you going?"

"I need some fresh air. I'll just be fifteen minutes. You can save hormone boy now if you want to."

"I'll do that."

He got to his feet and she went quickly out of the room. She felt the usual claustrophobic feeling come over her. She always felt like she couldn't breathe when she was surrounded by a lot of people.

She stepped out on an empty balcony and took a big breath. She looked up at the black sky. She hated the fact that she couldn't see the starts because of the light pollution.

"To bad we can't see the stars, isn't it?"

Mina turned in surprise, and looked at the boy behind her. He was a few years older than her with long white hair and warm blue eyes.

"Yes. I thought nobody was out here."

"I will leave."

"No, don't."

She didn't know why, but she liked him. She felt comfortable around him.

"I'm Mina."

"Mina? What a weird name."

Mina had never felt ashamed of her nickname before, but when he looked down at her she was.

"It's short for Minerva."

"Minerva, the goddess of knowledge. Now that is a name. I hope you do her justice."

He grabbed her hand and kissed it.

"I do hope so. But probably not."

"Honest. A trait rarely found now a days."

She smiled, and bit her lower lip.

"I'm Malchior."

The name rang a bell, but Mina couldn't place it anywhere. She was about to ask him were she might have heard it, when music suddenly surrounded the couple.

"Do you know the waltz Minerva?"

"Poorly, I'm afraid."

He grabbed her hand, and she found it almost disturbingly easy to follow him. She didn't know how long they where dancing, but suddenly she was overwhelmed by an odd jealousy. She stopped.

"What is it?"

She turned and looked at Lochan standing in the doorway. His arms were crossed, and he was just looking at them. At least she thought he was looking at them, but it was impossible to tell with his sunglasses on.

"Lochan?"

"Arsenal asked me to get you. It's time to go home."

"Okay. Thank you for the dance Malchior."

He bent down and kissed her cheek.

"The pleasure is all mine Minerva."

"Mina."

Mina turned and followed Lochan, but she couldn't help herself from casting glances over her head back at him.

Lochan didn't talk to her on the entire ride home. She didn't mind, she was thinking about Malchior.

But when he had walked her to her room, and was just looking at her. He took of his glasses, but didn't say a word. Just looked at her. She got feed up.

"Are you going to tell me what's bothering you, or should I just guess?"

"I didn't like seeing you with that guy."

Mina just looked at him, a bit shocked, and then she started to laugh.

"Don't tell me you're jealous."

She looked at him, but stopped laughing when she saw how hurt he looked at her.

"You are jealous. Come on Lochan. It's just your hormones telling you to be protective, you can't…"

She was silenced by a kiss. It was just like the first time.

Her heart started to beat faster as his taste, his smell, his touch, and his warmth. They all came flooding back.

She placed her hands around his neck as he pushed her against the wall. As he heisted her up she wrapped her legs around his waist. Everything inside her was on fire. This felt so right.

His hand started to wonder up inside her dress, following her bare, white thigh. She let him. She wanted him to touch her there. All her instincts told her to do it. That this was right. This was the way it should be.

A part of her knew it was just hormones. But at that moment she didn't care. It felt right, and that was the only thing she cared about.

A cough. The couple froze, and Mina looked over Lochan's shoulder very carefully. She unwrapped her legs, and bit her lower lip as she saw Speedy stand behind him.

Then she smiled, and looked up at Lochan, who was very red.

"As I said, just hormones."

She bent down, under his arm, kissed Speedy on the cheek like she would have her father or uncles and went to take a shower.

She was actually smiling as she stood in the shower. Suddenly a series of quick rap could be heard.

"Just I minute."

"Mina you need to come out now."

She almost fell over as she heard Cyborg's voice. She quickly turned of the water and rapped a towel around herself. She opened the door, and saw him looking down at her.

"What are you doing here?"

"It's your mother Mina. She's in the hospital. There are some complications about with children."

He continued talking, but all she could hear was her own heartbeat. She had problem breathing, and her knees got weak. She would have fallen over if Cyborg hadn't caught her.

"We need to go."

"Yes of course."

Mina started to walk down the hall.

"You probably should change first."

Mina suddenly realised what she was wearing, and ran back to her room. She was shaking as she pulled on her clothes, blue sweeter and green pants, and when she was fully dressed she had to sit down.

"Mina?"

She looked up with teary eyes at and hugged Lochan.

"What is it Mina?"

"My mother, she's in the hospital."

She was shaking and crying, but Lochan just held here.

"So that's why that cyborg is here?"

"Cyborg. I need to go. He's waiting for me. They are all waiting for me."

She let go and ran out of the room.

"Let's go."

Cyborg looked at her, his distress in plain view, but he did give her a smile.

"Okay."

She followed him to the t-ship.


	7. A new power?

"But why doesn't she just heal herself?"

Ulrich looked from one family member to another.

"Her powers are weak now that she's pregnant. Besides, is she tried to heal herself she would only take energy from herself and the children."

Mina was looking at the wall, still a bit shaky.

"Can't we heal her?"

"We're not strong enough Ulrich. We can barley heal cuts."

The boy sat down again.

"You can come see her now."

Mina ran past the doctors and into her mother. She was lying there, monitors put up to overlook both her and the children. Now all of them were weak. Even Mina could tell that.

Her mother had a big bulge on her stomach now, not really that surprising considering she was almost 4 months pregnant with triplets. Mina ran over to her mother side.

"Mom."

"Hi angel."

Her voice, it was so weak. Mina got tears in her eyes again, but she didn't let them run down her cheeks. That was the last thing her mother needed right now.

"Hi Raven."

Her father was on her other side.

"Mom."

The twins where standing next to their father.

"Hi boys. Don't be scared. You're big boys now."

The boys nodded, but both of them where on the verge of tears. The doctor came in.

"Hello Mrs Logan. Mr Logan. Mrs Logan, you have a virus infection, now this wouldn't normal be a problem, except for your condition. If we don't deliver these children Mrs Logan, you will die."

"Will they survive?"

"We will do our best, but most likely no."

"Then no."

Mina could feel her mother holding her hand tight.

"But Raven."

"I said no Garfield. I will not sacrifice my children for my own sake."

"Mrs Logan, you will most likely die anyway, and with that your children."

Ravens eyes where firm, and Mina could feel her love. Raven looked from her sons to her husband to her daughter. Then she looked down at her stomach.

"I can't. I'm sorry. But I will sign a weaver so you won't get into trouble. They are my children. I can't just sacrifice them for my self."

The doctor nodded and left. The room got deadly quiet.

"That's selfish of you."

Ulrich ran out of the room.

"Ulrich wait."

Gavin ran out after him. They needed time together. Beast Boy just sat there looking at her.

"You think I'm selfish?"

"No, you're being unreasonable. Would four deaths be so much greater than three?"

She just looked at him. It was clear he didn't understand.

"Can you get me something to drink?"

He looked from her to Mina and back again. Then sighed, and got to his feet.

"Okay."

The room was very quiet.

"I don't think your selfish mom."

Mina lay down and rested her head on her big stomach. She could feel them, just like she felt them through the screen four months ago. Inside there where her brothers and sister. She would have done the same thing. She closed her eyes.

It was cold. She opened her eyes and was startled to see she was in a big black room. Or not entirely black, more like greyish getting blacker. She looked around and screamed to find her mother, surrounded by two blue and one pink orb.

"Mom?"

Her mother just smiled to her.

"Hi Mina."

"Where are we?"

Her mother came closer, the three orbs still circling her.

"Inside me."

"How? Did you take me here?"

Raven laughed. She looked so youthful here. Younger. Healthier. Like nothing could hurt her.

"No, it's all you."

Mina's eyes widened.

"But how, I don't have any powers."

Her mother smiled again.

"Then how do you explain being here?"

Mina opened her mouth to say something, but nothing got out. To be honest, she had no clue.

"So what am I doing here?"

"If you can hold them, I can heal myself with out hurting them."

Raven had pointed to the three orbs.

"You mean they are the children?"

She nodded.

"How do I do it?"

"Hold out your hand."

She did as she was told, and Raven grabbed it. The three orbs flew along their mothers hand and over to their sisters. Mina had never felt anything like that.

It was warm, and cool at the same time. The orbs flew around her and swiped her arms, legs, hair and face. They where playing with her. Mina couldn't help herself. She reached out and touched one of the blue orbs. Suddenly laughter filled the room. His laughter.

"That's Gau."

"Gau. Nice to meet you. I'm your sister."

Gau laughed again, and flew and hid under her loose hair. She could feel him against the back of her neck. The other blue orb came and she touched that one too. He was warm. Like fire.

"Edan."

"His so warm."

"I know."

There was only the pink one. Her sister. When she cam closer Mina saw that she wasn't light pink as she thought earlier, she was actually more light purple than pink. Mina touched her. Suddenly a smell of lilac filled reached her, and she couldn't help smiling.

"Chloris."

"They're beautiful."

Raven nodded, and now she had tear in her eyes.

"Keep them safe okay."

Mina nodded, and it was like her siblings knew for they came even closer.

Raven closed her eyes and went into a meditating state. Mina watched as her mother pulsated wave of wave of light, replacing the black room. A few times she had to duck or drag one of her siblings out of the way of one of the waves, but most of the time she just stood there. Watching.

It was so breathtaking. She looked so calm. So at peace. So whole. Like this was the way she was meant to look. Finally opened Raven her eyes, and touched down. Mina looked about in the room, and she had never seen anything so white.

Her mother came over and took her hand. The orbs flew to their mother, but all of them stoked her before they left. Like they where saying good-bye.

"Thank you Mina."

"It worked?"

"Yes. I'm healed, and your siblings are safe. You saved their lives."

Mina couldn't help crying. Raven bent down and kissed her cheek.

"Get back home now."

"How?"

She was lying over her mother. As her eyes fluttered and opened her father ran to her side. He had been sitting and watching. Not daring to move either of them in case he ruined something.

"Are you okay Mina?"

Mina looked up at him, smiled and gave him a hug. She looked down at her mother, and she was sleeping. Beast Boy led her to a chair while the doctor was taking some tests on them. After a while he took a step back, and had a weird look on his face.

"I don't know how, but she's fine. They are all fine. You're a very lucky man mr Logan."

"I know."

Beast Boy put an arm around her, and she just smiled weakly. The doctor left.

"What happened?"

"I don't know. Suddenly it was like I was inside mom, and she told me to watch the children while she healed. And the room went from black to white, and, oh the children. They where so lovely."

Gavin sat down next to her, and Ulrich sat by her feet.

"You met the children?"

"How are they? Are they nice?"

Mina smiled.

"Gau, he's wonderful. You should have heard him laugh dad. It was so beautiful. And Edan. He was so warm. He felt so safe, you know, like he would never hurt you. And Chloris, she smells like lilac. And I think she'll get purple hair. Like mom."

"Unfair. I want to meet the children."

Beast Boy bent down and gave his youngest son a hug.

"Don't worry Ulrich. You will. When they are born."

"But I thought you didn't have powers Mina. How could you suddenly be inside mom?"

She turned to Gavin.

"I don't know."

"You're powers are linked to children."

The foursome jumped as a weak voice came from the bed.

"Honey."

"Mom."

They ran to her side. She looked tired, but better.

"You're powers have always been linked to children. When you get upset, all of the children are upset. When you are happy, the children could never have been happier. You know when a new child is coming, and instantly know what to do to make them safe and happy."

Mina sat down, not quite knowing what to say. On the one side she was happy she actually had powers, but she would have wanted them to be a bit cooler. She didn't think of them as powers. Just instincts.

"Your powers saved their lives Mina. You have the ability to heal them before they are born."

"I didn't heal them."

"Yes you did. They where infected too Mina, not just me. You saved their life, not only by allowing me to heal myself, but by healing them."

"You healed them?"

"That's so cool."

Mina was in a slight shock. She hadn't even known she was healing them. Then she remembers touching them. At first she had thought it was because she was curious, but maybe it was something else.

"But why can't I heal the other children?"

"Your powers are linked with children, which means they are growing. To be honest I don't know what you would be capable of with time."

"So I can heal them now?"

Her mother shrugged.

"I don't know."

Mina sat very still. She had gone from not having powers, to maybe having powers.

"This is very confusing."

Raven smiled, grabbed her hand and squeezed.

"I know angel. Just remember. Even if you don't have the healing power now, you did save your siblings lives."

Mina flashed her a smile, but inside everything was chaos.

"I'm going to stay here until the children are born."

Mina was biting her lower lip as she watched Speedy. He had a deadpan look on his face, but he did look like he understood.

"If you don't want to continue my training I do understand, and in that case I just…"

"Do you want to continue training?"

Mina had a small shocked look on her face.

"Of course. I love training with you, even when I hate it. It's not that. My mother needs me, and I need to be here."

"I'm glad you have your priorities straight at least. How long until she gives birth."

"Three months. Triplets are always premature."

He just nodded.

"You will be missed. Can you continue to practise on your own?"

She nodded.

"Bee and Cy are on their way to visit. I asked them to bring the bow back with them, if you can just give it to them."

He nodded and smiled to her.

"Bye then."

"Bye."

She fell down on the couch. Suddenly a little black head popped up.

"Hi P.C."

"Is it true? Are you staying?"

"Until aunt Raven gives birth."

She dragged the kid over the couch and sat him down next to her. She liked sitting next to P.C. She always got so calm around him. Like William made her brave, Luanna happy, Gavin compassionate, Ulrich competitive and Erlea patient.

"What is it?"

P.C. was only 7, but acted like he was older than Luanna, William, Ulrich and even some times Gavin. Probably one of the reasons she always felt calm around him.

"Things are changing, and I don't know how I feel about that."

"Well, did you like things the way they where?"

Mina thought back, about the crying, the sadness, the guilt and the jealousy.

"No."

"Do you like where things are going?"

"Kind of."

She pulled her knees up under her chin, a position that made her look very vulnerable and young.

"But I'm not sure. I went from having no powers to maybe having powers."

"I always knew you had powers."

Mina looked confused at him. He was looking at his feet that where dangling over the edge of the sofa.

"You make me feel happy when you're happy, and when I'm upset you always know what to say to make me feel safe and happy again. We all feel like that. That what's makes you so special?"

Mina smiled sadly. He didn't understand.

"That's not a power. It's instincts. A lot of people have them. That doesn't make me special."

P.C. looked down at his robotic arm.

"My daddy has the same arm as me. Does that mean I'm not special."

Mina bit her lower lip, but smiled and dragged the boy into a hug.

"Of course you're special P.C. There is only one you."

"And there is only one you. So if you're special, I'm special. But if you're not special, I'm not special."

She let out a chuckle.

"Sometimes your too smart, you know that."

He smiled up at her.

"I know."

She made a sigh of defeat.

"Okay. We're both special. Happy?"

"Only if you are."

He gave her a hug and jumped of her. She smiled as he skipped out of the common room, leaving her all alone.

The music was blasting out of the stereo. It was a week since Mina had helped her mother heal, and she had finally come home.

Robin was dancing with Luanna, while Starfire had lured William to dance with her. Raven, because of doctor's order, was sitting on the couch. Gavin had Erlea, Beast Boy was dancing with Ulrich, and Mina was currently dancing with P.C.

The smell of pizza still made them hungry, thou it was little left of the six they had ordered. She twirled the boy around as the common room door opened and P.C. let out a tiny yell at the sight of his parents. Every one stopped dancing and ran over to greet the last two titans.

"We've missed you."

"Welcome back."

"Did you get me anything?"

Cyborg laughed and picked up his oldest son.

"Now what kind of greeting is that?"

The boy blushed.

"Welcome back. I've missed you. Did you get me anything?"

They laughed. Mina felt like someone was looking at her, and looked past her aunt and uncle. She was a little taken back by him, but didn't want him to see that.

"You know, if you want to continue peeping at me, you should practise more. You keep getting caught."

"I wasn't peeping."

She took a step closer, not realising everyone else was looking at them, and crossed her arms.

"Oh no? Then what are you doing?"

"Stalking. Big difference."

"Yeah, longer jail time."

They smiled and gave each other a hug.

"Yes, and we brought a friend."

"Hi I'm Lochan."

He smiled. He then looked back at her.

"Nice clothes."

She was wearing her cloak, a short brown skirt, and a green top. Her hair pulled back in a high ponytail.

"But I do prefer your bikini."

He looked over the edge of his sunglasses, making her the only one to see the spark in his blue and red eye. He pushed the glasses back up. She stuck out her tongue at him, which only made him laugh even more.

"My father, Beast Boy. My mother, Raven. Uncle Robin and aunt Starfire. And you have already met uncle Cyborg and aunt Bee."

She leaned in as he suddenly realised that all of the titans had heard his little joke.

"Making jokes about my clothes, in front of very overprotecting family member. Not a good idea."

He swallowed hard, and she laughed. He was so easy.

Luanna went over to him, brushed her pink dress and looked up at him with big eyes. It was clear to everyone she had a crush on him.

"I'm Lua. I'm the youngest daughter of Robin and Starfire. I'm nine."

Lochan bent down.

"Hi Lua. That's a very pretty name."

"It's actually Luanna."

"That's even prettier. Can I call you Luanna?"

The little girls eyes widened, and a big grin grew on her face. She nodded, completely star struck.

"Is that pizza I smell Luanna?"

She nodded very eager to please him.

"I'll get you one."

She ran past her parent and to the kitchen. He got to his feet. Mina smiled thankful towards him.

"That was nice."

He shrugged, but smiled.

"Come on, let's get this party relay started."

Cyborg turned the music even louder, and the crowd loosened up. Mina went over to her mother to help her back to the couch.

"He seams nice."

"Well, he has his moments."

Raven sat back down and Mina fell down next to her. Lochan, with Luanna close behind him, came over.

"You're not dancing?"

"I need a partner first."

Mina smiled and pointed at Luanna, whose eyes widened even more. Mina had never seen her so go-go eyed.

"I think you have someone right there."

He turned and saw Luanna, standing on her tipi toes. He bowed.

"Luanna, will you do me the honour of dancing with me?"

The poor girl just nodded. She was so ecstatic; she was actually lost for words. She grabbed his hand and dragged him away. Mina couldn't help let out a chuckle. She turned to her mother, and saw she was smiling at her.

"What?"

"Nothing."

Mina shook it of, but every time she looked at her mother that night she had that weird smile on her face.

"Don't you ever take a break?"

"Of course I do."

Cyborg and Robin had built her a shooting rink in the basement. It wasn't as professional as Speedy's, but it did the trick.

"Just not when I'm practising."

"You're always practising."

She had just finished a round and pushed the button to make it come forward. Of course it was completely high tech. She turned towards him while she waited.

"Why did you come here?"

He shrugged.

"I wanted to see you again."

"But why?"

"Because I wanted to get to know you."

She turned and checked out her score. She had improved very much since before Speedy started to train her. She pressed the button to get a new target. She started to shoot, but this didn't stop Lochan from talking. He had taken of his sunglasses when he came down, since it was only them down there.

"Believe it or not, I don't usually start kissing random girls. At least not twice."

"Not? Come on Lochan. You're a guy."

She let out a snicker, but didn't let that break her concentration.

"And what has that to do with anything."

"Nothing, except teenage-boys are known for having uncontrollable hormones."

"You where kissing me too. Both times."

She made a quick glance over her shoulder.

"I never said I didn't have hormones. I'm a teenager too you know."

He pouted.

"So it didn't mean anything to you?"

"I didn't say that. I simply said we should treat them like what they were. Lust and hormones."

"Oh, so you did lust for me."

She made a surprised scream and turned around. Not by what he said, but him suddenly standing next to her. She let go of string and the arrow flew, ricocheting of the walls.

"Get down."

She threw herself on him and knocked him out of harms way. The arrow died down and fell to the floor. She was lying on top of him.

"Is this the part where you are lusting for me."

She hit him before trying to stand up. He placed his arms around her waist, and she couldn't move.

"Let go of me."

"But I like you on top of me."

"Really?"

She smiled seductively, and took out her ponytail. Her long hair fell down her chest, moving as she breathed in and out. She was happy she wore jeans, and pulled down the zipper on her red jacket to reveal a white top underneath. Also glad she wasn't wearing her cloak.

She could tell he liked what he was seeing, and that made her even more eager. Making up for her lack of practise. She bent down and kissed his cheek, chin, grabbing his hands. She moved her mouth close to his ear as she pried his hands of her, thou in a seducing way.

"The next time you make me miss a shot, I'll just shoot you instead."

She pinned his hands to the floor as she jumped of him. She started to walk out of there, and took a quick glance back to see what he was doing. He was just lying there, in shook, and Mina chuckled as she opened the door and left him alone in the room.

She was sitting on the roof; still smiling for the way she had gotten back on Lochan. She had put on her cloak again, and she was now just sitting in a beach chair, reading. She loved to read on the roof. She felt so in tune with the world.

"Now what was that about?"

Someone suddenly blocked out the sunlight and she sighed as she looked up at him.

"I was just proving my point."

"That?"

"That emotions are very easily deceived. What we think is the beginning of something more, is often just lust. Given to us by uncontrollable hormones."

He took of his sunglasses and looked down at her.

"So you thought I might have a crush on you, and that was your way of telling me I haven't?"

"I never said that. Stop putting words in my mouth. I don't know, nor do I care, about how you feel."

"So why did you kiss me back?"

Mina made a cry of annoyance as she got to her feet. How could guys be so dense?

"Lust. Hormones. Do I really have to sit on top of you again?"

He grinned.

"If you want to."

She screamed again and turned to get of the roof. He grabbed her arm, making her turn and look at him.

"I'm sorry. Don't be mad at me. But tell me, miss know it all, what is love then?"

"Love is what my parents have. They have been together since they where teenagers. They fight sometimes like it was world war three, but in the end they know that the other person didn't mean to hurt them. They are willing to, not only put their lives in the other persons hands, but their hearts and their sanity."

He let go of her arm, but she didn't move.

"They say to the other person, I give you everything you need to kill me, because I believe you wont. Total trust. That's love."

He pulled his fingers through his hair.

"And the fireworks?"

"The hormones. We get drugged so that we dear to trust the other person. Otherwise we would never give in. Never give up our control. The control we need to give the other person. The trust."

He pulled of his red t-shirt, leaving him only in his jeans. She rolled her eyes.

"Really Lochan, you could at least try to control them."

A pair of angel wings suddenly folded out of his back. She gasped.

"You have wings?"

He put on his shades.

"I gift from my mother."

"So you can fly?"

He smiled and reached out his hand.

"What?"

"Trust me."

She looked at him, at his wings. She did trust him, but she didn't trust him with that information. Thou, she had always wanted to fly.

"Not on your life, just with mine."

She grabbed his hand and he rapped his arms around her. She laid her arms tight around his neck.

"Hold on."

"Just don't let go."

His wings started to flap, and Mina was afraid he would actually blow her away. She closed her eyes, so not get dust in them. Suddenly she felt something lift her up, and she opened her eyes in time to see the roof drift away from the. She screamed.

A part of her hadn't thought he could actually do it, but there she was. At the mercy of a boy she didn't know. She had to be crazy. She felt her legs be pulled downwards, so she rapped them around too around him. She could feel his stupid grin, but was too afraid to hit him.

"You do know what you're doing right?"

"Of coarse. This isn't my first time flying. Thou you are my first passenger."

"Oh, I feel honoured."

He suddenly turned in the air, having him under her. This made her feel a little safer. She looked up at him, and took of his glasses. He didn't seem to mind.

"You want to know how I can just lie here without flapping my wings."

"Resting on a current?"

He looked a bit stunned.

"My dad told me. He likes to tell me stuff like that."

"Oh I forgot. That would be something Beast Boy knew. He has been a bird enough times." "Actually he learned that when he got his master in Zoology."

His eyes widened with shook.

"Isn't he a superhero? Why would he need an education?"

"My mother challenged him. She bet he wouldn't last a year in collage, and he bet her otherwise. Five years later, he graduated with a master in Zoology."

She lied her head down on his chest.

"He always says that was one of the best things he ever did. Since he now understands much more about what he does when he morphs. He says people can take a lot away from you, but knowledge is not one of them."

Mina chuckled.

"My mother always gets a bit taken back when he says that."

"Why? Because she doesn't agree?"

"No because she does."

Mina smiled.

"That's why they named me Minerva. After the roman goddess of knowledge."

They flew a bit in silence. He took his sunglasses back and put them on.

"I need to turn around."

She tightened her hold as he turned around. She made a small yell of delight as he swooped down and landed in an empty ally.

"You can let go now Mina."

"Oh, yeah. Sorry."

She let go of him and landed on her feet. She saw as his wings shrunk until they where totally gone. No one could have guessed they where there.

He had landed by a boardwalk alongside the beach. They walked down and looked at the odd shops selling everything from food, to clothes to new age trinkets.

"Can I go in there a moment?"

Mina went into a new age store, and Lochan followed. It was very tiny, with things overflowing from the wall. Mina was standing by the fairy department. Looking at the different tiny statues.

"I do believe in faeries. I do. I do."

"Peter Pan by J. M. Barrie. Read any of them Lochan?"

"No, just the videos."

She turned and gave him a smile.

"My favourite books as a child."

"Why, didn't you want to grow up ms Logan?"

"No, on the contrary. The books made me want to grow up."

He leaned against one of the shelves, which only made the contents of it to fall down so he had to pick them up.

"Why?"

"Because it made me want to be a mother."

He just looked at her before starting to laugh. She got hurt and angry. She ran out without buying anything. Lochan suddenly realised that he probably hurt her feelings, and ran outside after her.

"Mina, I'm sorry."

"So tell me."

She turned and looked directly at him, something that was hard since he was wearing sunglasses.

"Tell you what?"

"Tell me your fantastic dreams that are so good you can make fun of mine."

He just stood there. She placed her hands on her hips, not going to let this go. She had been really hurt. Finally he sighed.

"I don't have any."

"What?"

"I don't have any dreams, okay?"

Her arms fell to her side. She was a bit taken back. He was actually upset.

"When my parents died my priorities got a bit shaken up, and my old dreams didn't seem so important anymore."

"I'm sorry."

He pulled his fingers through his hair.

"Don't be."

The walked down the boardwalk in silence when suddenly Mina saw something that made her eyes widen and a smile crawl on her face. Arcade.

"You want to go?"

She nodded. He let out a chuckle.

"What?"

"I never figured you for an arcade person."

She turned and smiled to him.

"I am my fathers daughter after all."

She turned and went over to one of the machines. It was a race machine.

"Race you."

They sat down, and it started. Mina stepped on it and actually got a big lead. She was on her fourth and second last lap when he suddenly flew past her. She tried going past him, but he crossed the finish line seconds before her.

"Cheating."

"How did I cheat?"

"I don't know. I want a rematch."

He smiled to her.

"As you wish. I can beat you again."

And he did. He beat her three more times before she finally gave up.

"Okay, you might beat me on this, but I will kick your ass on that."

It was a basket ball game.

"Okay."

Of course he whipped her ass.

"How did you get so good?"

"Five years of playing on the basketball team."

She pouted.

"You could have told me."

"You never asked."

They played almost every game in the arcade, and he beat her in everything. Soon she was upset and angry.

"Do you always get so childish when it comes to arcades."

She stuck out her tongue.

"I'm not childish."

He laughed at her.

"Okay, you're not childish."

She stopped. Her eyes caught the dancing machine. The one where arrows blink on the screen and you have to step on the right arrow at the right time to get a point. She pointed.

"Last one."

"Okay. But why don't we make it a bit interesting."

She raised an eyebrow.

"How?"

"A bet. If I beat you, I get a kiss."

"I thought we agreed you would control your hormones."

He grinned.

"You agreed that. I never did."

"Okay. And if I win."

"Anything you want."

She thought about it, before giving him her hand.

"Okay."

She turned and put money in the machine. He went on to his place as she picked the music.

"So what are we betting here?"

She turned and smiled.

"Anything I want."

The game started.


	8. Winning a bet, and singing a song

He was good. She was better.

She smiled at him as they stepped of the machine. She had a bit of a bounce in her step as they walked out of the arcade. The sun was setting, and the beach was set in a red glow.

Suddenly her communicator went of the wall. She realised she hadn't told her parents she had left.

"Hi dad."

"Where are you?"

"I'm out with Lochan. I'm so sorry I didn't tell you I was leaving, it was kind of a impulse things."

Her father seemed to calm down, realising she was safe and not harmed.

"Where are you?"

"I don't know."

She looked at Lochan.

"Where are we?"

"Dawnbright."

Dawnbright? Her eyes widened with shock and her mouth opened. Dawnbright was more than half a day's drive from Jump City. She moved the communicator away, so her father wouldn't listen.

"How long did you fly?"

"An hour, hour and half."

She shook her head. She turned the communicator so she could see her father again. She knew it was useless to lie, since he could just track her, and she might score points by being honest.

"Dawnbright."

"What? What are you doing there?"

"We're just hanging out. I'm sorry I didn't tell you I was leaving, but I'm fine, see, and I won't be to late."

He looked as if he was fuming, but then he calmed down.

"Can I stay a bit longer pleas. I'm starving and we haven't eaten yet."

"Okay, but don't be to late home."

"I won't."

She smiled, and relaxed when he smiled back.

"Bye."

"Bye. Dawnbright."

The last was more a comment to him self than to her, but she let out a smile.

"Everything all right."

"Yes. I just forgot to tell them I was leaving. They got worried."

"Wow. If something like that had happened to me, my parents would have torn me a new one."

She smiled to him.

"It was my first offence. I got of with a warning."

They started to walk down to a restaurant he knew of.

"So, you taken a lot of girls on this kind of date?"

"Date? I didn't know we where on a date."

She glared on him.

"So what would you call it?"

"I thought we were just hanging out."

She was a bit hurt that he didn't think of it as a date, since she did. But, she reminded her self; he hadn't said anything to give her that impression.

"But no, I don't do much dating."

"Well, if you don't call them dates, of course you haven't dated much."

He smiled as he looked at her.

"You really are desperate to call this a date."

"Am not."

"Are to."

She stuck out her tongue, and he laughed and grabbed her, pulling her into an embrace.

"So are you going to tell me what I lost?"

She looked at him, thinking. He hiked up his glasses, so she could see his eyes.

"I want to ask you five questions, and no matter what they are you have to answer truthfully."

"Mina."

"You said I could ask for anything."

He scratched the back of his head, and looked at her.

"Is that really what you want?"

"Hey, if you want to go back on your word."

She turned and got loose from his grip.

"Don't be like that Mina."

He grabbed her arm. She turned and looked at him.

"So we have a deal?"

"Fine."

She got a smile that scared Lochan, but then he was intrigued. He had never met anyone like her.

"So what do you want to know?"

She looked at him, studying him. Her look landed on his eyes.

"Why did you take me here?"

"Because you talked about trust, and I wanted to show you that you could trust me. Like I trust you."

"And you did that by flying me to a beach."

She grinned, and he started to run after her as she ran out on the beach, caught her form behind, swinging her around. She screamed of laugher as he did this and kicked her feet.

This made him loose his balance and they fell down in the sand. She couldn't breath she laughed so hard. He just looked at her. Taking in everything about her. He bent down over her.

She saw him, and knew he wanted to kiss her. She quickly kissed him on the tip of his nose. She got to her feet, afraid of what she might do if she actually stayed under him.

"I'm hungry."

He rose to his knees.

"Okay."

He got to his feet, and started to lead her to the restaurant.

It was a karaoke place. The light was dim, and crowded. Mina was immediately uncomfortable, but didn't show it. He had gone to the arcade with her. She owed him this.

They got a table close to the stage, and ordered. A huge man and what must been his eve bigger wife went up on stage. They started to sing, and were terrible. He was monotone, and she couldn't hold a key. But they had spirit, and Mina caught herself cheering them on like everyone else in the room.

Her mood actually lifted, thou she still felt a bit claustrophobic, and with every singer that went on stage, her heart and spirit actually went to them. Some of them where good, some okay, most bad.

The food was good thou, salad and chips. He had gone vegetarian for the night since she was. Suddenly he rose.

"Okay, you've heard enough. It's time to sing."

"No."

"Yes."

She bit her lower lip and started to blush. Suddenly glad for the modest lighting. She wanted to run out of there, but she couldn't. He had gone to sign them up. She started to sweat, her right foot started to shake. She hated being the centre of attention.

"Our turn."

She looked up at him with pleading eyes. But she couldn't. She couldn't even open her mouth to protest. She just took his hand and followed him up on stage. He gave her a mike and turned to the screen where the lyrics where getting ready.

He started to sing, and he was the worst yet. Mina was shocked that anyone could actually have such a singing voice. It was even worse than her mother. But the crowed cheered, because he loved it. He was laying his heart and soul into the song, making the crowed love it as much as him.

He made her want to sing. So when it was her turn she opened her mouth, and a voice she didn't even know she had came out. He looked at her shocked, but she just smiled and kept on singing. The crowed went wild.

When the song ended they wouldn't stop clapping. They where standing very close. He leaned in, but she just turned and jumped of the stage. She could hear how they were laughing, and didn't care.

She sat down and took a new sip of her drink. He sat down, but didn't seem bad of her little display. Actually he was smiling from ear to ear.

"What are you smiling about?"

"Nothing."

She looked at the time. It was late.

"Oh no. We have to get back, my father is going to kill me."

"Okay."

He paid, and they left. They went into an alley and he took of his shirt.

"Why don't you just cut holes in the back?"

"And walk around with torn clothes. I'd rather fly half naked."

She laid her arms around his neck, and rested her head on his chest. Her heart was beating a rapidly, and she knew he could feel it.

"Its just hormones."

He smiled, and held her tight as he started to flap his wings.

"I know."

A week passed. She was shooting in the shooting rink. The music was playing, since she was practising blocking out sound. She suddenly felt someone place their arm around her, and she leaned her head back and let it rest on his chest.

"Good morning Mina."

"Slept well?"

"Okay."

She turned and gave him a smile.

"Good. Now go away so I can practise."

"You'll be up for breakfast?"

She smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Yes. Now go."

He smiled and went out the door. Putting on his sunglasses before walking out. He kept taking them of when he was alone with her. Mina didn't know what that meant.

Finally she wrapped it up, and went in to the common room. There weren't anyone there besides her brothers and Lochan. She liked it that her brothers had taken a liking to Lochan, but she didn't understand why she cared. It had to be that she didn't want anyone to not like her brother.

Her brothers where asking Lochan something, when the three of them looked up at her simultaneously.

"You need some guy time?"

She got prepared to turn and leave. Afraid she had walked in on something they didn't want to share with her.

"Actually you were the one I wanted."

She made a chuckle as she walked down to the three boys.

"I knew it."

"The boys were asking me if I could teach them to dance."

"Why do you want to learn that?"

The two boys looked down, and even thou they where green, she could see a slight blush creep over their cheeks.

"Never mind, none of my business. But why do you need me?"

He turned on the music, and reached out his hand. Waltz. Her brothers sat down on the couch, grabbing a pen and paper. Mina rolled her eyes, but smiled as she took of her cloak and grabbed his hand.

She smiled as he span her in, and her dark green skirt swung out. They positioned them selves, as Lochan explained. Mina knew she was just there for demonstration purposes, and kept her mouth shout.

"You want to make sure your partner is fine. Don't overstep any boundaries. Never touch her ass."

Mina chuckled, as did Gavin. Ulrich blushed, which just made them laugh even harder.

"Mina, focus."

"Sorry teacher."

Mina rose up, but still had a chuckle on her lips.

"Now, the waltz starts with the man taking on step forward on his right foot."

He did, and Mina quickly moved her left foot backwards as was her role.

"Then you take one step to your left with your left foot."

They did.

"That's one, two, and on three you close your feet together. Then on one you take a step back with your left foot."

They did the step.

"Step to the right."

Step to the right.

"Then together at three. The idea is creating a square with your feet. Like this."

He led Mina in doing the whole routine three times. The boys were just starring at their teacher and sister. Because they had forgotten about the boys they where trying to teach, and were now flying over the floor.

Soon he was twirling her around, letting go of her with one hand and pulled her into his embrace. Not exactly a classic waltz step, but the two looked wonderful out there.

Not because of the steps, but because they looked so happy. Like they where dancing on a cloud or something.

The music stopped, and they ended with Mina leaning back, only held up by Lochan's arm.

"I love you."

Mina was stunned. She turned to her brothers, realising they had heard it too, and therefore she couldn't have imagined it.

"And even thou you get caught up in the dance, pleas try to resist lying to your dance partner."

She relished herself from his grip and took a step back. Needing distance between her and him. From the feelings he was causing inside her.

"I didn't lie Mina. I do love you."

"No you don't."

"Yes I do. I have loved you since the moment I saw you."

She sighed. Mina would have killed for him to take of his sunglasses. She wanted to see what he was thinking, but he kept them on.

"The first time you saw me I was swimming in my bikini. It is natural that your hormones made you feel something, but it was not love. It was lust. Lochan, you're attracted to me. That's not love. It's your hormones."

"Don't you think I know the difference between my hormones and love?"

"No."

She wanted to say something about if men didn't confuse love and lust they would never try to get to know a girl, but she kept her mouth shut. Her brother where still sitting only a few feet from them.

"People don't just fall in love."

"Of course they do. Why do you think it's called falling?"

Mina started to get upset. She turned and walked out of the common room.

She was walking back and fourth in the hall, thinking about Lochan, when all of a sudden her heart went a mile a minute. She couldn't breath. She knew something was wrong with someone. Lochan was gone form her mind as a single named escaped her lips in a single whisper.

"William."

She ran down the hall to his room.

"William?"

She knocked on his door.

"William pleas answer me."

He let out a small scream, and Mina took this as an excuse to enter. He was going on 13, and was going in the boy-boy stage. But the boy sitting in the bed was frightening. He was terrified.

"Get them of me."

She ran over to his side, bending down.

"What?"

"The spiders. Get them of."

He was hysterical. He had a strong case of arachnophobia, and was petrified of spiders. He couldn't breath and his tears were running down his cheeks.

"Get them of."

"It's okay William, it was just a dream."

"Get them of."

He was looking down at his body and looked like he was trying to brush of spiders. First now did Mina realise he had tiny bite marks all over his body.

She drew of his blanket, but nothing. The boy was still hysterical. She was afraid he would actually scare himself to death.

"Okay, I'll get the spiders of."

She had to make his body calm down or he would overload his heart. She placed a hand on his head, forcing him to lie down. She closed her eyes, one hand on his head and one on his chest.

"Just breath."

Suddenly she felt her body get heavier and she closed her eyes.

She could hear him scream. She opened her eyes and saw a petrified William covered in spiders. She ran over to his side.

"William."

"Get them of."

"I will, but you need to calm down."

She grabbed him, and didn't care that the spiders started to walk over to her. Better her than him.

"Listen to me William, you have to calm down. I know you are scared, but you need to calm down. Just breath in and out."

The boy was shaking, but did as he was told. She could feel how he calmed down. Mina looked around; the room was dark red and fitted his personality perfectly. There didn't seem to be an explanation to why there were spiders in his mind thou.

Then she saw it, a bit metal disk about half her own size. She let go of William, who was still afraid from the spiders crawling all over him, and went over to it. It was very out of place, and Mina knew this was the cause. She tired to pull it out, but it was stuck too deep.

"William, come over her."

He did as he was told.

"Help me pull out this disk."

"But the man said to not touch it."

"What man?"

He looked confused. Like he had done as he was told, and now was told he had done something wrong.

"I'm not mad at you William, but has there ever been anyone else here?"

He nodded.

"A man, young, with long white hair. He put the disk there and said I wasn't to touch it."

She bent down.

"William, that man was a bad man. He is making the spiders come after you. If you pull the disk out they will go away."

William lit up, grabbed the disk and pulled it out. As she had predicted, the spiders faded away. He had bite marks over his enter body, and she quickly healed him. He made a sigh of relief as she took the disk and went back to her own body.

The disk wasn't bigger than a stamp. She closed her open palm so not to lose it as William sat up. The bite marks gone. She rose and went outside of his room so he could change in privacy. She kept looking down at the disk.

She didn't know anything about it, but she bet Cyborg would. William opened the door, and they went down the hall to the common room in silence. She could feel he was ashamed.

"You know you were very brave."

She stopped right outside the common room door.

"How? I was scared."

"Being brave doesn't mean not being afraid. It means doing thing even thou you're afraid. You were terrified of the spiders, and yet you managed not only to calm yourself down when I told you but also pull out the disk that was in you mind. To me that's bravery."

The boy looked up at her, and gave her a tiny smile.

"And don't worry, I won't tell the others your scared of spiders."

She raffled his hair, and he made a sound and straightened it before they went in. William went straight to the couch were the other children where watching a movie. Mina went over to the grownups, more specific Cyborg.

"What is this?"

Cyborg looked at the disk.

"Looks like a simple downloading/uploading disk."

Mina sighed and leaned back.

"What is it?"

"I just pulled it out of Williams mind."

"What?"

Robin looked furious.

"What do you mean you pulled it out of his mind."

"Exactly what I said. William was distressed, so I went to check on him. He was seeing things that weren't there. But the scary thing was that he got marks, as if the thing he thought he was seeing really was there. So I went in to his mind to calm him down since he was almost frightened to death. And there I found it."

The titans shared a look.

"I better go figure out exactly what this is."

Cyborg left.

"How did anyone get that thing into his mind?"

Robin was talking more to himself than the others.

"He said a man came with it."

They looked at her again. She turned to the children.

"William, come over here."

He did.

"What is it?"

"Tell them about the man inside you're mind."

He looked embarrassed and unsure at her.

"It's okay. You haven't done anything wrong, and we are not mad at you. We just need you to tell us about the man."

He nodded.

"One day this man was inside my head. He said he was a friend of my parents, and that they had given him something to give to me. He placed the disk, and told me not to touch it. Then he left."

"Why did you trust him?"

His father was mad, but he was mad at the man and not his son. Mina was just unsure if his son knew that.

"He gave me your names."

"Starfire and Nightwing?"

"No."

He blushed and looked at Lochan. They had been given strict orders since any of them could remember to never give out their parent birth names, with the exception of Raven, to anyone outside the tower.

"I better go check on the kids."

Lochan turned and walked over to the children. William went even closer.

"Koriand'r and Richard Grayson."


	9. Downloading William

"It's very simple. It's designed to download things form his head, and pour information into his head."

Robin hit the wall. The grownups where in Cyborgs room, looking at the screen.

"Dick calm down."

His wife tried to calm him down, but she was too upset. Lochan had volunteered to take the children to the park, as he understood something was wrong.

"How did he know?"

"I don't know."

Cyborg looked at the screen, but look quickly away. There was William's entire life. His hopes, dreams, fear and secrets. Everything that he held dear, and Cyborg had seen it all.

"We need to find out how he did it?"

Beast Boy was pasting back and fourth.

"Isn't that clear. He just went into his mind like Mina. There is actually a simple spell that could do the trick."

Raven was levitating, trying hard to keep her emotions in check. They where dulled down since Mina was there and since she was pregnant, but they could still do damage since she was so upset.

"So, a better question is why he sent the spiders."

Suddenly Mina had all of their attentions.

"What?"

Robin took a step closer.

"It was working. What ever he had planed, he did manage to download a good deal of information from William, and we had no idea. If he hadn't sent the spiders, no one of us would have ever known. So what we should find out is why he ruined it by sending spiders after him, and forcing someone to come inside his mind."

They looked at her, then at each other, then back at her. Mina started to blush.

"You're right."

Robin sent her a small smile, and Mina felt her spirit lift.

A week, and still nothing. At least they hadn't told her anything.

The children could feel how tense their parents where, and her mother had asked Mina take trip into each of their mind to check if any other of them had been bugged, as Cyborg was calling it. Nothing.

Mina was getting more and more tense, but tried to calm down when she was around the children. Not even shooting calmed her down as it used to, but she still did her training every day. Didn't want to be sloppy.

She also tried to not be alone with Lochan. She was stressed out about William, and it didn't help that she just felt confused when she was around Lochan as well.

"Is it just me, or have you been avoiding me?"

She was in the shooting rink, trying to practice.

"It's just you. Now leave me alone."

He just stood there. Mina could feel her concentration weaken, and got angry. At him, at her, at the person that had hurt William.

"Can you pleas leave?"

"I could, but I think you need to talk."

"No I don't. I need you to leave me alone."

He came closer.

"Why?"

"Because I can't deal with us right now."

"Us?"

He was pushing her, and she started to shake. But she still tried to shoot.

"Our hormones. Now leave."

He grabbed her arms, forcing her to put her arms down. She wasn't wearing her cloak. She hadn't worn it in over a week. Couldn't. She was just wearing green pants and top. He was wearing blue jeans and a red t-shirt.

"Why do you want me to leave?"

She turned, dropping her bow and glared at him.

"Someone downloaded William. They read hid mind, his hopes, his dreams, his fears, and his secrets. They violated him, so I'm sorry if my mind is to preoccupied with him to care about your teenage hormones."

She was crying and he pulled her into him, laying his arms comforting around her. She grabbed his t-shirt and pulled him even closer. Crying into his chest.

He rested his chin on her head, and just held her. It broke his heart to hear her cry, but he knew she needed to. After a while she took a step back and dried her swollen cheeks.

"Better?"

She nodded, not trusting her voice. He smiled and placed a loose strain of hair behind her ear. She always practised with it in a ponytail, but after crying so hard, some of it had gone astray. She let it loos, and liked the way it fell down her back.

"Have you eaten anything?"

"No."

He laid an arm around her shoulders.

"Come on, I'll make you something."

He placed her in a chair in the empty common room. Now, it was rear that the room was empty, but the children where in school, Erlea was napping, and the grown ups where still trying to figure out the whole William thing.

Mina was actually happy. She didn't want to talk to anyone right now. Lochan didn't care to take down his sunglasses, and they where just resting on the top of his head. He opened the fridge and started to make her some sandwiches.

"Can I ask you my second question Lochan?"

"Go ahead."

"Why don't you where your sunglasses when we are together?"

He didn't look at her, but continued to work.

"I mean, I understand why you are used to wearing sunglasses all the time, thou I don't think you should since you have wonderful eyes, but again that's up to you. But why do you take them of when you are with me?"

He turned and placed a plate in front of her. Still he didn't say anything.

"You have to answer Lochan. That was the deal."

"Because you don't seem to mind."

"The others wouldn't mind either, you know that."

He turned and went back to the fridge to clean up.

"Because you don't give my any reason to shield my self. I actually don't want to hide anything from you. That's why I agreed to answer the questions too. I want to be your open book."

Mina nodded and took a bite, and made a slight sigh of joy. It was the best sandwich she had ever tasted.

"That's so good. Where did you learn to make sandwiches like that?"

She was talking with food in her mouth, but she didn't care. It was just that good. He turned and placed a glass of juice in front of her. He looked at her quickly before turning again, now making something for himself.

"My mom."

"I'm sorry."

He sat down, with his own sandwich and juice, next to her.

"Don't be. It's okay to talk about them. I need to talk about them."

She took a new bite of her sandwich.

"Okay. If you need to talk, I'll listen."

He smiled and took a bite of his own sandwich.

"My father was a optician, and my mother was a stay at home mom. They where so boring, and squared you can get. With the exception of their powers, they where actually the perfect suburbs family."

He let out a chuckle.

"They fooled everyone. Out there they where Seymour and Angelica Soans. But behind private doors they where See-More and Angle. One with the power to do strange things with his eyes, the other with angel wings and the power to fly."

His smile faded.

"I grew up learning that power make you not normal, and not normal is dangerous."

"Didn't anyone tell you that normal is boring?"

He laughed, and she smiled.

"No."

She got to her feet and took the empty plates.

"Just look at me. I'm normal, and boring as hell."

She bent down to put them in the dishwasher, and when she got to her feet he was suddenly standing in front of her.

"You're not."

"What? Boring?"

"Normal."

Her heart started to beat a little faster, and she smiled as she went past him to take the empty glasses. Damn hormones.

"Yes I am. Normal, ordinary and boring."

She placed them in the dishwasher.

"Why do you keep pushing yourself down like that?"

She turned and looked at him. He would never understand.

"I grew up with my brothers being able to read my mind, teleport, morph and move things with their mind. I was never able to do anything like that. I got jealous, and staring hating them because they had powers, and I didn't."

He was standing very close to her, but she didn't care.

"So I started to put the blame on myself, instead of them. Not really getting that it was nobody's fault. I just didn't want to hate them that much. But after a lifetime of putting yourself down, you can't just turn that of like that."

She flicked her fingers.

"Nightwing?"

The two jumped apart as Speedy suddenly appeared on the big screen.

"Hi Roy, I'll get him for you."

Mina bit her lower lip, suddenly realising Lochan was there, but none of them seemed to notice, so she just got out of the room as quick as she could. She brushed her cloths as she ran down to the meeting room. She knocked on the door, and Starfire opened.

"Mina?"

"Roy's on the video link in the common room. He wants to talk to uncle Dick."

She nodded and told Robin. He quickly came through the door, and she followed him in to the common room.

"Roy."

"Dick. Do you know where your children are?"

Robin was taken a bit back by the question. Speedy didn't know about William. Suddenly could Mina hear someone cry behind Speedy.

"School, why?"

"Are you sure?"

He took up the communicator.

"Kory, check the children. Now."

He turned back to Speedy.

"What's going on?"

"They are gone. Felix and Su, they're gone."

The crying got louder, and she could sense at least three different people crying. She could also hear some Spanish muttering, and even thou she couldn't understand them, could she easily guess.

Then it hit her. The children where gone. She suddenly got a bad feeling as Starfire flew threw the common room door.

"They have gone. They are not at the school."

Cyborg, Bee, Raven and Beast Boy came quickly behind them.

"The twins are gone too."

"P.C. gone from his school,"

"and Erlea is not in his crib."

Robin turned to the screen. You had to know him well to see that he was distressed.

"What is going on?"

"I don't know, but this makes things worse. How could someone grab all the children from across the country?"

"Mina?"

Mina was holding her hands to her head. It felt like it was going to split in two. She could hear the children cry, and this made her cry. She could feel how scared they where.

"Mina what is it?"

"Mina."

Her knees collapsed under her as she heard Erlea scream. Someone grabbed her, and held her to her feet.

"Leave him alone."

"Leave who alone Mina?"

She could hardly breath it was so painful.

"The children. We need to save the children."

She closed her eyes. The pain was excruciating. Suddenly she felt cold.

"Mina?"

She opened her eyes as Luanna called to her. She was in a dark room. When her eyes got used to the darkness she could see the children.

"Luanna, William."

She ran over to the siblings. They where held down with a green sort of beam. She tried to touch it, but it was like fire. She quickly took her hand back. She turned and saw her brothers in some sort of cage.

"Gavin. Ulrich."

She ran to them. Gavin was lying on the floor, and Ulrich was sitting by his side, tears falling from his eyes.

"Ulrich."

He looked up at her.

"Mina?"

"It's okay Ulrich. I'm here."

"We can't get out. Gavin is hurt."

Mina nodded and smiled warmly to him.

"How is he hurt?"

"The wall."

He hinted to the walls of the cage holding them in. Mina touched it, and it was like ice. It hurt, and she could see her skin becoming paler, but she pushed through, and at last her whole hand was through.

"Pull him closer."

Ulrich dragged the almost lifeless body, and Mina could just touch him with her fingertips. But it was enough. He took a deep breath, and started to cough. Mina cried as she saw her brother sit up and lean on his twin.

"Gavin."

"Thank you Mina."

She pulled her hand out and when she was free her entire hand was blue. She saw P.C. sitting by the walls, chains around his limbs. Felix, Erlea, Su also had chains around them. Mina was happy she had found them, but she was hurt that she couldn't help them.

She rose to her feet to start to think. She had do find a way to help them. She placed her hands on her hips to think, when she felt something odd. She reached in, and pulled out her gun.

Why was she carrying it around? She was a bit confused, since she actually couldn't remember that she had picked it up, but she was happy. She went over to P.C.

"Hold still."

The tiny boy nodded and looked away, bracing himself. She held the gun against the chain of his robotic arm and fired. It came of.

"Now, do you have some sort of lock picking device in that arm of yours?"

He smiled to her.

"Of course."

She looked as he picked his lock and finally was loos.

"Get the others."

He nodded and started to work on his brother. Mina turned to find a way to get the four others free. She went over to William and Luanna. Their arms where bent behind their back. She looked over at the box where her brothers where sitting.

"William, can you shoot starbolts with your eyes?"

He nodded. Something he resonantly learned.

"Shoot at the cage."

"But that's how Gavin got sick. We shoot, and it went right through and hit Gavin."

She turned to her brothers.

"But you can't move anything outside the box?"

They nodded.

"Okay. Shoot at the cage. When it comes inside the cage I want you to change it's direction and fire it on the thing that holds them trapped. Okay?"

They nodded.

It worked. Soon Luanna and William was flying around, the room. Getting their feelings back in their hands. But her brothers where still trapped. She went over to them.

"Everyone, I want you to take cover."

They did as they where told, William holding Felix, and P.C. holding Erlea. She turned back to her brothers.

"I know you are tired, but I need you to try something. I want you to make a force field around yourself. Small at first, but carefully expand it. When you feel resistance from the wall I need you to keep growing. I'm hoping we can break it."

The boy nodded, and held hands. Their powers where always more powerful when they was touching. She could see the green force field form around them, then slowly growing. She held herself close to the wall, and soon she could see it stretching.

"You are doing great boys. Don't give up. Almost there."

The wall was on its thinnest, and she could see her brothers couldn't hold it on much longer. She pushed her arms through the wall, grabbed them and pulled them out.

The three of them where lying on the floor, their skin bluish and their breath visible. Mina cried as she grabbed her brothers, and kissed them. They were safe.

The lock on the door was easy to get up. Luanna just shoot it. She carefully checked the halls. Empty.

She turned to the children and nodded. She turned and started to walk, knowing they where following here. She walked down the hallway, surprised that it was empty.

She had no idea where she was heading when the hallway stopped, and was replaced with a door. She opened it, and found a big pool on the inside. A stone bridge let on into an island.

"William, Luanna can you give us some light?"

They walked in over the bridge and P.C.s eyes light up as a big high tech portal stood on the island.

"What is it?"

P.C. went over and looked over it.

"A teleport."

"What?"

William was hushing Felix, who was fussing.

"It kind of works like Gavin and Ulrich's teleporting. It teleports you from one place to another."

"Well, can you make it work?"

P.C. gave Erlea to Mina, and went quickly over it. Mina had never been so happy for P.C. head as now.

"Well we need two keys, and a lot of luck. But I think can get it to work."

"Keys, what kind of keys?"

"I don't know."

"Water."

Su had wandered of to the edge of the water.

"Su."

The girl jumped into the water. Mina ran of to the edge, and saw the girl make a perfect landing.

"Hold him."

She passed Earle to Luanna and jumped in after her.

"Su."

She swam a little before diving. The girl was heading downwards to the bottom. Mina took a deep breath and dove after her.

The girl picked up something on the bottom and was on her way back when Mina had to turn about half way down. They broke the surface at about the same time.

"Key."

The girl handed her a flat rectangular stone.

"Good job Su, can you get the other one?"

The girl smiled and dove down. She swam like only the daughter of Aqualad could.

"Luanna."

Luanna passed Erlea to Ulrich and flew down to pick the key from Mina's hand. She didn't want to go up in case the child had problems.

"It fits."

She heard P.C. make a yell of excitement and smiled. Su came up with another flat rock. The girl smiled from ear to ear. Luanna flew down and picked the girl up before getting Mina out of the water.

Both of them dripping wet. P.C. had taken the key and where now doing the last few adjustments.

"Does it work?"

He nodded. There was a sort of computer pillar in front of the portal.

"We press down on this, and ask for a lot of luck."

Felix laughed. Mina turned to the boy, and suddenly smiled. Well, his name did mean lucky. She took the boy and let him press down on the palm printed button.

Suddenly the portal opened into a picture of their parents, but it was foggy. Like they were looking at them threw water or something.

"Mommy."

Before Mina could think had Luanna run through the portal and leaped into her mothers arms. She could see how Starfire started to cry as she hugged her daughter.

"You others go."

"I should tell you, the portal only stays open if someone has their hand on the button."

Mina could have cried, but she calmly replaced Felix's hand.

"Go."

"Butt…"

"I said go."

The children, one by one left through the portal, and Mina could see how they rejoined with the grown up titans. They know saw the portal and looked through it. At last it was only Ulrich with Erlea on his arm.

"Ulrich go."

"No."

"Ulrich, go or I swear to God."

Ulrich looked unhappy, but started to walk when Bee and Cyborg started to yell, well at least tried since they couldn't hear anything from the other side, and point at there necks.

They looked down at Erlea's necklace. Mina took it and Cy pointed to his arm. A locator. Mina smiled, took it, then motioned to Ulrich and Erlea to walk threw the portal.

"Go."

Ulrich turned and went threw the portal. They couldn't get in the way back. She saw the titans trying to get back, but it was useless.

"Bye."

She waved, and let go of the button. She broke down and started to cry. Slowly and painfully slithered the tears down her cheek. She hoped they would find her.

She got to her feet and quickly dried her eyes. She had to find out where she was, and find a way to get back home.

"I told you she could do it."

Mina froze as she heard a voice, and turned. She saw Gizmo, the Spanish girl and Malchior.

"You know, you are a very hard person to get a hold of."

Malchior came closer, and bowed.

"Nice to see you again Minerva. Let me introduce my friends. This is Zhana, and Gizmo. We have been wanting to talk to you for quite some while."

"You are the one who put the disk in Williams mind?"

Malchior smiled.

"You used me to get to him."

"No, I might have taken a bit of information from you first, but I used him to get to you."

Mina got sick just looking at him, but again there was something beautiful about him. This only made her sicker. Malchior laughed.

"What do you want with me?"

Zhana took a step closer.

"We want you to join us."

Mina took a step back.

"And what makes you think I will join you?"

Zhana laughed.

"The same reason my dad got your uncle to join."

She showed Mina a small computer.

"One push of a button, and all of your little friends get sick."

Mina just looked at the computer.


	10. Why me?

"Why me?"

She had given in, and walking with the three to her new room.

"None of the titans would ever hurt you. You are the oldest in the new generation of titans. You know their weaknesses. You know their strength."

Mina bit her lower lip. Malchior leaned towards her. He smelt like sulphur, and made her want to chough.

"You have powerful powers too. You're just a late bloomer."

He took out the rubber band holding her hair, and started to play with it.

"All the best ones are."

Mina turned her head away, but didn't dear ask him to stop.

"If it's Lochan you're thinking of, don't."

Mina turned her head and looked at him, surprised.

"You know he doesn't love you."

"And I should just take your advice? You are one of my captures after all."

He smiled at her.

"Of course not. You should follow your mind. You know that people just don't fall in love, especially not boys. It's not rational."

Mina looked down at the floor, her hair covering her face. She didn't want to show him he had hit a weak spot. He took some of her hair behind her ear.

"Don't be sad. It's just the way we are."

"I know."

They stopped outside a door.

"Here's your room."

Gizmo and Malchior went, but Zhana staid. She measured her up and down.

"I can't believe you are who Malchior says you are."

"Then his probably wrong."

She shook her head.

"He never is."

She opened the door and followed Mina in. The room was simple, but pretty. A bit medieval inspired with dragon mirror and drapes over the bed. Mina liked it, and hated that she did.

"I guess you approve."

Zhana sat down by the mirror and checked that everything was in place.

"There are cloths in the closet. I suggest you change."

Mina went over to the closet and opened. It was full of medieval and renaissance inspired dresses. That seemed to be an ongoing theme. She pulled out a blue and green one.

Zhana didn't motion to leave, and Mina sighed and pulled of her clothes right in front of her. Zhana seemed to be about her age, with long light brown hair, and big dark eyes. She was wearing a dress similar to hers, only it was brown and dark red. They almost looked black, so dark where they.

Mina sat down on the bed, now changed, and Zhana moved behind her and started to comb her hair. She was very gentle, but unsure. Like she hadn't combed someone's hair before.

"Why do you do this?"

"My father. Your uncle, Nightwing, killed him."

"If he did, he had a good reason."

Zhana stopped brushing.

"He didn't."

The girls sat in quietness. Mina knew she had hurt Zhanas feelings, but didn't care. She was the victim her.

"Brush my hair."

Zhana gave Mina the brush and moved so she was sitting in front of her. Mina grinned her teeth together, but started to brush ever so gently.

"Are you a virgin?"

Mina's hand dropped. Zhana turned her head to see why she had stopped brushing. Mina rose to her feet to put the brush back.

"You are aren't you? Don't be upset. Most girls like you are."

"Girls like me?"

"Witches to be."

Mina raised one eyebrow as she turned to look at her.

"I bet you haven't even kissed someone."

Mina suddenly didn't feel like telling Zhana about Lochan. Zhana got out of bed, and stood in front of her. She looked different, and Mina could feel her pulse starting to go faster. Her breaths got shallower, and her palms got sweatier. It was like when Lochan was standing in front of her.

Mina turned so Zhana couldn't see the impact she was having on her. But it was like she knew. She grabbed Mina from behind.

"Lust is okay. If we didn't have lust, we wouldn't have love."

Mina wanted to say something, but couldn't. Zhana placed her hand on her chest, moved it to her breast, down her stomach to end at the top of her thigh. Mina hadn't felt anything like the teasing movements Zhana was doing.

It was a thousand times stronger than with Lochan, and soon Mina forgot about Lochan. All there was was Zhana and her hand. But suddenly her hand was gone. Mina opened her eyes, which she hadn't realised she had closed.

"Good night my princess, next time, I will give more."

Then she left, and Mina could hear a door open and close, and a key turn. They had locked her in. Mina almost fell to the floor, as all her energy seemed to vanish. She dragged herself to the bed. She fell asleep before she could get under the covers.

"Minerva, time to get up."

Mina opened her eyes, and looked into Malchiors face. It took her a second to remember who he was.

"What?"

"Time to work."

She got to her feet, and followed him. He was wearing a black robe, and Mina rolled her eyes.

"You laugh?"

"Isn't the outfit a bit over the top?"

"Unlike the cloak your mother gave you?"

Mina was shocked. How did he… of course.

"I don't like when people read my mind."

He looked over his shoulder as he stopped in front of a door. He gave her a smile.

"Old habit."

He opened the door, and gave her his hand. She took it, and he led her into the biggest magicians workshop she had seen. Mina didn't want to, but she was impressed. She saw things she only had read about in her books.

"You like?"

He was behind her, and whispered in her ear.

"This could all be yours you know."

She looked over her shoulder.

"I don't do magic."

"You could. It's all in there."

He started to play with her hair again.

"The knowledge, the gift. You are your mothers daughter."

"So people keep telling me."

"You know, I don't understand what she saw in Beast Boy."

Mina was sick of everyone talking bad about her father.

"You had some work?"

"Yes."

Malchior stopped playing with her hair, suddenly remembering why he brought her hear.

"Wow."

Mina was standing a few feet from her potion, and even thou she hated it, she felt proud that he was impressed. It was weird. It was so long since her mother had thought her this, but she remembered everything.

She was confused, to put it lightly, for some reason everything she hadn't been able to do with her mother, she did here without problems.

"I told you, you're a late bloomer."

"But 18 years? And don't read my mind."

He came over and stood in front of her.

"Some don't bloom until they are over 60. 18 years is nothing."

He bent down and softly placed his lips on hers. She was taken back by this, and didn't do anything. She just stood there, and soon he was finished.

"I thought guys didn't fall in love?"

He just smiled to her.

"We don't. This is just lust. But do you know the difference between my lust and his?"

"What?"

He came even closer, and again started to play with her hair. He started too automatically do it, and didn't pay much attention to it.

"He only wants you for your body. I want you for your mind."

She looked up at him.

"And that's better because?"

"I won't leave when I'm done."

"Malchior, Gizmo wants a chat with the girl."

Zhana was standing in the doorway and looking at them. Mina felt embarrassed, remembering what she had done last night. But she didn't stir. Malchior grabbed her hand and kissed it.

"Until next time my queen."

Mina just looked at him, and then followed Zhana.

"Why did you do what you did?"

Zhana just continued to walk down the hallway.

"If you wanted me, why didn't you just take me last night?"

She stopped outside another door. Mina couldn't see the difference from that one and all the others they had passed.

"I'm just waiting."

"For what?"

She got a gruesome smile.

"For you to break down."

Mina actually got a bit scared, and quickly went through the door. It was unlike anything she had seen so far.

From what she had seen, she could guess this was some sort of castle of some sort, but this room was totally high tech. Even the floor was covered in metal. It kind of reminded her of Cyborg's room times ten.

"Girl, over here."

Gizmo was wearing sort of spider legs on his back, and this lifted him into the air high enough so she had to look up at him, and not down.

"There."

He pointed to a spot on the floor. Mina shrugged and went over to the spot. Suddenly a green light swiped over her.

"Just knocking out any tracking devices you have."

Mina could feel Erleas necklace around her neck, and swore under her breath, but didn't let Gizmo hear this. The green light was gone and he motioned her to walk with him. The spider legs mad a small clank every time they hit the floor, but Mina soon didn't even realise this.

The room smelt sterilely and metal, and was quite cold. She started to rub her arms so she wouldn't get to cold.

"So, what can you do?"

"What do you mean?"

"Fighting."

Mina bit her lower lip. She didn't like the way this conversation was going.

"I know some hand-to-hand combat that Nightwing thought me, and archery from Arsenal."

"And the gun?"

Mina swallowed.

"Come on, we've seen it, and I guess you didn't leave it in your room. Give it to me."

Mina bent down and pulled it out of a strop around the thigh. She gave it to him. He rolled her eyes.

"Semi-auto. Low range. Boring."

He tried to throw it away, but Mina caught it.

"Okay, keep your baby gun, but look at this."

She put it back in place as Gizmo held up some sort of rifle.

"Fully automatic, 50 rounds. High speed. Try it out."

Mina didn't want to, but she was intrigued. She took the gun, and was surprised about how light it was.

"Titanium. Try it out."

She turned to a target, a cut out of a person, which suddenly appeared and shot.

Mina had never felt anything like that. The target just vanished. She was impressed, but again she would rather die than let him know that.

"It's okay."

"Okay? That's a work of art girl. I knew you didn't know anything."

"It's just to messy for my sake."

Mina cursed herself. Why did she say that?

"You see that's what I like about archery. It's clean. No mess. No fuzz."

Shut up. She bit her lip, preventing her from saying another word. Was this what Zhana meant, by her breaking down? Gizmo raised his eyebrow.

"Wait here."

He went of, and soon got back with a bow and some arrows. The bow was completely high tech and off metal, even the string. So were the arrows. It was unlike anything Mina had ever seen.

"Let's see just how good you are with that thing."

She placed an arrow on the string as a new target suddenly appeared. She shot it, and the arrow sank into the doll's chest. Gizmo was standing there with his jaw open, and Mina felt a sort of pride fill her. When she realised that herself disgusted her.

"Can I ask you something?"

"If you must."

"Why me?"

Gizmo turned to her, and was surprised, and then he smiled.

"Because you are just like us."

"No, I'm not. You guys are villains. Evil. You kill just for the heck of it."

"I never kill just for fun girl. Of course there are, casualties. But don't point your finger at me. You have killed three of my men, and I bet you haven't even stirred because of it."

Mina's chest started to hurt. Her head was pounding, and she felt like dirt as she realised he was right.

"But I had to kill them, to save the children."

"Did you? You couldn't just have wounded them like the man at the bank. Admit it. You loved killing them. You loved knowing that you controlled over life and death, the power that brought. You lust for it."

Mina started to take shallow breaths. Gizmo just turned his back to her.

"I had to kill them to save their lives."

"Just keep telling yourself that."

"I had to."

Didn't I?


	11. Breaking down

Mina was bent over the toilet, throwing up. Gizmo had praised her for her shooting abilities, and then let her go back to her room. She felt horrible.

Gizmos words were ringing in her head. No, they couldn't be right. They just couldn't be. She wasn't like them.

They had attacked her home. They had downloaded a little boy. They had kidnapped children, just to get to her.

And then it came again. The tiny proud sensation, that they had gone trough all that just to get to her.

She threw up again.

What was she complaining about? Hadn't she been given her childhood dream served on a platter? Hadn't she all her life wished for a place where she had power, and where you were so important they would do anything to get you.

Mina wanted to cry, but didn't. She wouldn't let herself.

Knocks on the door. Mina got to her feet and wiped her mouth.

"What?"

"It's dinner."

Zhana. Mina didn't want to talk to any of them. She couldn't. Her hands shook. Her entire body was shaking.

"Go away."

"Don't make me hurt them."

The children.

"Go a head. How do I even know you did something to them?"

Suddenly she couldn't breath. She fell to her knees, clutching her chest while she could hear them scream.

"Stoop. Pleas stoop."

The screaming stooped, and Mina gasped as air went down to her lungs again.

"You better wash up first. Malchior is very strict on that sort of things."

"Malchor, you were right. This girl is amazing. She tried the machine at level ten and kicked its ass."

They where sitting by a long table eating dinner. Servants where bringing the courses, and of course, Mina got a vegetarian dish. She was seated next to Zhana and across from Malchior. Mina just concentrated on her eating.

She tried to not be proud as Gizmo told them about her achievements, but she couldn't help herself. She wanted them to be proud. She wanted them to be impressed.

"Good job Minerva."

Zhana leaned over and gave her a big smile.

"I can't wait until her morphing powers start to develop."

"I don't have any morphing powers."

Malchior looked at her before he started to laugh.

"You might not have an unlimited morphing power like your father, but you have the power believe me."

Mina rolled her eyes before taking another bite.

"You don't believe me? Close your eyes and try."

Mina didn't know why, but she wanted to prove him wrong. She wanted to show him she wasn't so wonderful as he told her. As he made her feel.

Mina closed her eyes, and pictured a black raven. She saw every detail, every feather, everything. And at first, nothing happened, but after a few minutes she could feel something happen.

An indescribable pain shot through her arm and up to her brain making her cry out in agony. It was like her arm was on fire. She opened her eyes and looked in shock at her arm, which now was shorter and had feathers.

She got the image of her normal arm inside her head and saw as the feathers melted away and her arm stretched out to its full length. She looked in terror at the three sitting by the table.

"I'm impressed Minerva. You are doing much better than I anticipated."

Mina couldn't help her smile, and cursed herself. Malchior bent over the table.

"It's not wrong getting what you need."

"What do you know about what I need?"

"Just that you are getting things here, in only two days, that you didn't get for 18 years back with the titans."

Mina just took a new bite, not knowing what to say. He was right. Of course he was right. She was happy her. She knew they were proud of her, and they had no obligation to take care of her. They wanted her here. She didn't see the looks the three others shared.

"And since you where such a nice girl, you will get a new kiss."

Zhana had her pinned up against the wall, and pushed their lips against one another. Mina told herself that she was only doing it so Zhana wouldn't harm the children, but a part of Mina had to admit she actually liked it.

In three swift motions, and before Mina could fully understand what was happening, had Zhana pulled of both their dresses and pushed her down on Mina's bed. Like a cat she was over her, and softly started to kiss her from her foot and up to her head.

Between a kiss at her thigh and a kiss just under her navel, Mina suddenly remembered a discussion she and her father had when she was much younger, about homosexuality among animals. He had told her that it was actually very conmen for two animals of the same species and sex to be attracted to one another.

But as quickly as Zhana's lips again made contact with her skin she forgot about the conversation and her father. All she could think about was the sensation Zhana created in her body.

She was hovering over her face. Looking in to her eyes. Her lips moving all over her face, but not touching. Mina knew what she wanted. All the time it had been Zhana who initiated the touches. She wanted Mina to kiss her, not the other way around. She wanted Mina to want her.

Mina knew it, and as much as it disgusted her, she wanted to kiss the girl. She wanted to have her lips against her own. She tasted, she tasted like candy. Like one of the fake sorts filled with so much colour and artificial substance it's almost silly. Mina had always hated that kind of candy, but now she suddenly got a craving for it. For a kiss.

"Hormones aren't always that bad."

Zhana's voice was the last straw. Mina couldn't stop herself anymore. She kissed the girl.

She pressed her lips against her mouth, and now that she had started Mina couldn't stop. She stuck her tongue in her mouth, and the sensation almost drove her crazy. Somewhere way back in her head something told her thins was wrong, but her own delightful moans drowned the voice out.

Then suddenly she was gone. Mina looked up and saw the girl starting to dress herself. A sickening grin on her face. Zhana, now fully clothed, leaned in and kissed Mina one more time.

"Welcome to the group."

Then she left. When her adrenalin went down Mina suddenly realised what she had done. What she had almost done. She started to shake, and pulled her knees up under her chin. Tears running down her cheek.

The worst part was that she still didn't understand why she had done that? It was like something in her mind had disappeared, and she just did what felt right. Not caring about what she was doing.

She got to her feet, and went into her bathroom. She turned on the bath water. She pulled of her underwear, and didn't care that it landed on the floor. She felt sick to the stomach, and bent over the toilet as she threw up. She rested a bit on the edge, crying. She had given in. Broken down.

Her father had been right. It was a good thing she hadn't controllable powers. She went over to the bathtub and turned of the running water. She let her body sink into the warm water. She leaned back and ducked her entire head under it. Wanting never to have to go up again. But soon her lungs started to burn, and she had to raise her head. She was weak. That's why she had never been able to be a titan. She was too weak.

She dried herself and took on a blue nightgown. Her fingers went to the necklace she had taken from Erlea. She knew the locator inside it was ruined, but it was still a nice necklace. A silver bee. She liked the cool metal against her skin.

She couldn't sleep. She wasn't crying or anything. Her eyes just didn't want to close. She felt like someone filled her stomach with cement. Her fingers wandered to her necklace.

She couldn't go back home. Not now. Not like this. She was a danger, and a part of her wanted to be here. It liked the attention, the constant reassuring, being bad. She shifted. Her body was screaming after sleep, rest, but she couldn't find peace.

She sat up and rested her head on her knees. What had she done? What was she doing? Why didn't she understand anything? She was so sick of being confused. She didn't care anymore what she was, she was just sick of the questions.

A soft rap on the door. Mina placed her naked feet on the stone floor and shrieked as she realised how cold it was. She bit her lower lip as she went over the floor and opened the door. It hadn't been looked as the previous night. Malchior was standing there with a glass.

"You want to stop the questions?"

She nodded, not caring that he had obviously read her mind.

"Drink."

The glass was medieval inspired with a black dragons rapped around the glass itself, creating a shaft it its feet and claws. The drink was yellow, and smelt like pollution. She didn't care. She just wanted her head to give her a rest. She wanted to be at peace.

She grabbed the glass, put it to her lips, and drank the whole thing before she could even think about it. She knew it was a bad thing, so she gobbled ever drop before she could refuse. She let her arm drop, and Malchior grabbed the glass before it fell to the floor. He looked at her.

The feeling was indescribable. As the liquid ran down her throat, she could feel something wake up inside her. Something primal. She looked at Melchior. He was damn hot.

"I'm flattered, but it's not time."

"Party pooper."

Mina could feel her body becoming hotter, and her breathing shallower.

"I could go get Zhana. She would love having some fun with you."

Mina smiled, and went closer.

"That's cool. I can share."

He let out a chuckle.

"Your mother should have seen you know."

"Mother?"

"Nobody Minerva."

He bent down and kissed her lips ever so slowly.

"Get some rest, if you're a good girl I might persuade Zhana to play nice tomorrow."

"If she's going to be nice, don't bother."

Melchior let out a new chuckle, and went down the hall, and soon the darkness had devoured him. Mina pouted; irritated there weren't going to be some fun, but she closed the door, and went back to her bed, sleeping as soon as her head touched her pillow.

"Wow Minerva."

Gizmo looked at her as she went out of the machine. She laid down the gun and the bow.

"I have never seen anyone go through level 13 so quickly."

"It was boring. Next time lets try something harder okay?"

Mina looked up at the man and smiled.

"Something a bit more interesting than computer pictures."

"As you wish."

The man looked at her, and she got annoyed.

"What?"

"How are you feeling?"

"Fine. Actually, I'm hungry. Bye."

She turned and walked out of the room.

Back in the kitchen she pulled out a lambs leg. It was still raw, and Mina licked her lips as she took a big bite. She smiled as the meat run down her throat, and she could feel the salty taste of blood on her lips. It wasn't long before the entire leg was gone.

"Finished eating all ready?"

Mina turned her head and smiled as Zhana entered.

"Sorry."

She shrugged and went a bit closer. Mina wanted her. She went over and started to kiss her. Well, stuck her tongue down her throat. Zhana was thrilled by this, and soon their tongues where dancing around one another in their mouths. Suddenly a smell hit Mina that made her want the girl even more. She could smell how horny she was. How she wanted this. It made her crazy.

"Minerva."

The two girls stared angry at Melchior who stood in the door.

"Do you want something?"

"We have company."

Mina's eyes started to glow, and an evil grin spread on her face.

"Well we should great them then."

Gizmo gave her a bow and arrow, a gun, and a pat on the head.

"Just think of this as an exercise."

Mina stuck out her tongue.

"Now what fun would that be?"

He smiled as she went out into the hall.

"Who are they?"

"Someone called the titans."

She smiled.

"They'll regret the day they crossed us."

She turned and ran over to her post. She got her bow ready, and smiled as she waited for her first victim.

It was a woman. Long red hair and big goofy green eyes. She was flying and her hands where glowing green. Mina had climbed up a story and was looking down on the woman from a sort of inside balcony.

"Mina?"

Mina whispered, and blackness suddenly clasped around her. She fell to the floor, and Mina snickered as she saw the woman squirm on the floor, trying to escape. A man ran through the door and over to the woman. He had a mask and black hair. Mina felt she was attracted to this man, but threw it out the window. She and Zhana could have some fun afterwards.

"Starfire."

Mina jumped down and landed in front of the man, the woman on the floor between them.

"Mina?"

Mina jumped after the man and kicked after him. He flipped backwards. Avoiding her leg.

"Mina, what are you doing?"

Mina smiled. He was good. This was going to be fun. She jumped up, grabbed him with her hands, and as she came down, flicked him around. He landed on his hands, and softened his fall by giving in to it. But still he wasn't attacking. This was getting boring. She took out her gun.

"If your not going to play."

"Mina it's me, uncle Richard."

Uncle Richard? Her head started to hurt. He was hurting her. He needed to be eliminated. She shot, but missed. The bullet entered his shoulder, inches away from his heart. He grabbed his shoulder in pain.

"Mina."

She turned around as a green man entered.

"Mina, it's me. Dad."

Dad? Her head felt like it was going to split in two. Why was it hurting so much? Who were these people?

She needed them gone. She wanted them to go away. She felt her clothes rip as her body grew. The green mans eyes widened in shook and terror.

"No. Not you too. I won't let it."

He was an annoyance. Why couldn't he just shut up? She suddenly saw a green, beast, in front of her. Maybe he would be a worthy advisory. She ran over and attacked him.

He quickly raised his front paws and they stood there, claws to claws. Matched. Mina was trilled, and started to be tougher. She took a good grip on his claws, jumped up, which made him lose his balance, and kicked him in the chest as she let go of him. He flew into the wall, and she was soon all over him. Pinning him down.

"Mina."

Suddenly the green beast started to shrink, and soon she was standing over the green man.

"Angel, listen to me. I know you can hear me. You have to control this."

Angel? Mina jumped of him. She needed to get away from him. From all of them.

She had run into an empty room, and was pasting back and fourth, rubbing her hands and crying. What had she done? She had almost shot uncle Richard? She had attacked aunt Kori, and her dad? She was so sick of questions. What had she done?

She sat down, but couldn't be seated for long. Her entire body was shaking. She had almost made Luanna and William orphans. She had almost killed them. Almost killed her father. What had she done?

The door creaked, and Mina froze as she looked at the man entering. She swore under her breath. He was the last person she wanted to see.

"Mina?"

"Go away."

He took a few steps closer to her, entering the room, and the door slammed shut behind him. He took of his sunglasses, and Mina looked into the eyes that made her stomach fly, and she looked away. This was the last thing she needed.

"What do you want?"

"To save you."

"You shouldn't have come."

Her head was thumping, and hurting like hell, but yet she was happy. She was happy because he was standing so close to her. Why did he make her feel this way?

"Leave Lochan."

"I can't do that."

"Pleas."

She was screaming. Trying to hear her own voice over her heart beating. She was desperate. She wanted, needed, him to leave.

"No, you're not alright. And I can't leave before I know you're right."

"Why? Why is it so important for you to know I'm alright?"

"Because I love you."

Not this again. Why did he keep saying that? Why couldn't he just leave her alone? It felt like her head was ripping in two. Why did he keep lying to her?

"No you don't."

"Yes I do. Call it one of the questions I couldn't lie about. Why can't you believe me?"

She wanted him to leave so much. Her head was hurting so much.

"People just don't fall in love."

"Well I did. Stop saying that I didn't because I did. I fell in with love you. I didn't ask to, but I wouldn't give it up for anything. I love you Mina, deal with it."

He was angry, and this just made her angrier.

"Fuck you Lochan. I can't believe after everything, this is how you treat me. Lying to my face. Well you can just go to hell Lochan. I hate you."

She wanted to hurt him. She wanted him to suffer like she was, and got her wish. A part of her hated seeing Lochan like that, another rejoiced.

He took a step closer and she took out her gun. Not aiming at him, just holding it in her hand. He got the message, and kept his distance.

"Why don't you believe that I love you?"

"It's not rational."

"It's not supposed to be rational Mina. Or logical. Love's just love. It can't be explained or defined. Why do you think it's so wonderful?"

He came even closer, cupping her cheek with one hand, holding the arm with the gun with the other.

"I love you Mina. Just as I did this morning. The first time I told you. Our first kiss, or the first time I saw you."

Mina's head felt like it was exploding. He softly wiped her tears with his thumb.

"You can yell at me, hit me, hell even kill me. But don't tell me my feelings for you aren't real, because they are."

He let go of her arm, moving his hand to her neck, then leaned in and kissed her. She just managed to close her eyes as those familiar lips hit hers. He released her, and took a step back. Mina opened her eyes and looked into his. One cold as ice, one warm as fire. It felt wrong. Having him away from her. Not having his lips on hers.

"I love you."

Then she raised her gun and shot.


	12. Woman scorned

The body fell to the floor with a loud thump, dark red blood gushing from a wound in the chest. She ran over and bent down. Leaning over, she kissed the still warm forehead, before placing two fingers on the eyelids closing them.

"I'm sorry. I had to do it. Hopefully you would have understood."

She rose to her feet again.

"Who was that?"

Mina turned and smiled to Lochan.

"Zhana. Slade's daughter."

She grabbed the gun Zhana had held, and threw it away. Placing her own back in her pocket. She got to her feet and grabbed his hand.

"Let's get out of here."

He smiled and they ran out into the hall.

Everywhere Mina could hear screams and shouting.

"Look out."

Mina could feel someone push her, and as she fell to the ground she turned around just in time to see Lochan shoot something red out of his eye and the minion who had shoot after her reduced to a pile of ashes.

"Thank you."

Then she got to her feet, and started to run down the hall again, Lochan close behind her. Mina felt a knot in her stomach. The yells, the screams. It was all because of her.

She opened the door, and suddenly felt like she couldn't breath.

Gizmo was lying just inside the door, an arrow pierced through his neck. A few feet away Speedy was lying. His bow still in his hand and his eyes closed. Mina let out a scream as she saw him and ran to his side.

She didn't realise the room suddenly went quiet. She didn't realise that she now had everyone's attention. She didn't realise her entire body was shaking. She didn't realise her eyes were glowing red.

She got to her feet and turned. Setting here eyes on the one person she knew was responsible. He took a step back.

One thing was taking advantage of her. Playing a fool of her. Another was hurting a man she loved very much.

"You."

The man suddenly looked very tiny as Mina went over to him. One of the reasons was the dark energy around her. Another was the fact that she was walking on thin air. Her demon heritage was suddenly very visible.

He tried to put some curses on her, but she quickly counted them. He tried to attack her, but she just flicked him around. As a last result he transformed in to a dragon, but she forced him to morph back. She held his body in her black energy.

With out any problem she was suddenly inside his mind. Here her was even weaker, and Mina did the only thing she knew for him would be a fate worst than death. She sucked it out.

All his knowledge, all his powers, she dragged it out of his mind. Leaving behind an empty shell. As she went out of his mind, her powers made a last wave, which made the walls shake and the roof almost come down.

When the wave had died down, she was just hanging in the air. Not saying a word. She looked at Speedy's body. Praying. Then something happened. The man stirred. Not much, but he started to breath and cough ever so slightly.

Seeing this, Mina finally relaxed, and gave in to the darkness wanting to swallow her whole. She fell in to the arms waiting under her, and passed out.

Mina was lying on her side, on the edge of the roof; face out, looking at the sun setting. She used her upper hand to rest her head on, and the lower arm was just hanging over the edge.

She wasn't afraid to fall over. She could just say a flying spell, or teleport, or morph. She had worked hard to gain control over her morphing powers, and even thou she only had a limited resources of animals; wolf, hawk, dolphin, horse, bee, cat, gorilla and the beast, at least she wasn't green when she morphed.

It had been a month, and she hadn't done or said much to anyone. She ate, slept, trained, but it was like she wasn't there. Like someone else had taken control over her body.

Speedy had survived, and with Lochan they had gone back to titans east, with Aqualad and Flash who had also helped to save her. The bee necklace was still around her neck. Bee and Cy had told her to keep it, as a thank you for saving their sons. Mina had just nodded a thank you.

The gun was resting on the bottom of the ocean. She still went to the shooting rink, and she was given to train with her bow and arrow there. They liked having her there, and she liked being there.

Suddenly a green butterfly landed on her nose, and its tiny legs tickled her. She gave of a small smile, but it quickly faded away. The butterfly flew of behind her, and she soon heard her father footsteps. Sitting on the edge by her head.

"That always used to make you laugh."

She just kept looking at the sun setting. She had been lying there the last two hours, and the sun was almost gone by now.

"You want to tell me what's wrong?"

"You know the potion I drank, that woke up the beast."

"Yes, but you got the cure Mina, and always remember that having that thing doesn't make you an animal. Knowing when to let it out is what makes you a titan."

Mina looked quickly up at her father.

"Mom told you that didn't she?"

He gave her a grin.

"When my beast woke up. She's right you know. Real strength isn't, not having dark sides. But knowing when to use the dark sides for good. That way, the dark side becomes good. Like when you used your powers to save Roy."

Mina turned her face back to the sunset.

"Dad, I know all that. That's not the problem."

"Then what is it?"

"I knew there was something fishy about it, and I still drank it. Voluntary. Nobody forced me, or co-horst me. On some level, I knew what that potion would do to me, and I still wanted to drink it."

He just sat there. There wasn't much he could say. She sat up, looking down at the ocean.

"Being a titan, being worthy of being you and moms daughter has always been an obsession with me. It made me hate my brothers. Not be able to be happy, and when Lochan told me he loved me, all I could think was, he must be lying, because I'm not worthy being loved."

Her father opened his mouth to protest, but she interrupted him.

"I know that I'm worth loving. And I know you and mom are proud of me. And I love my brothers more than anything else in this world."

She looked up at the now set sun, and tears where running down her cheeks.

"I was so tired, and nothing seemed to help. Not even training with Roy, thou it was close. So when he came, and offered me that glass, I took it. Knowing it was bad for me, because anything else was better than what I felt at that moment. And that is not good."

She got to her feet.

"So I have decided that I have to move. I have to get away from the tower and just be me. To not be the titans Beast Boy and Ravens oldest daughter, but be the daughter of Raven and Garfield Logan."

He embraced her and kissed her on the forehead. He was smiling as he rocked her back and forth.

"If that is what you want, we might be able to work something out."

She smiled against his shoulder.

"Just know, your mother and I, we love you very much. And I can't imagine anyone being a better role model than you."

They hugged, for a while. Mina needed to feel loved, and Beast Boy was happy to show her how much he loved his daughter.

"If you want, we could always make you a honorary titan. You know, plan B. If you want to. You're good Mina. It would be a shame to waist that talent."

Mina looked up at her father, smiling. She had liked fighting with them; she just couldn't live the life of a titan every day.

"I would like that very much."

He kissed her forehead once more.

"I love you angle."

"I love you too dad."

"I still can't believe you got a tattoo."

Mina smiled as she rolled her eyes. She had been living on her own for three months now, and Lochan was helping her do her weekly shopping. Well, he was standing by the cart, talking to her as she ran around in the little convenient store, getting what she needed.

"Yes, and it's been two weeks get over it."

She dropped two boxes of herbal tea.

"Can I see it?"

She sighed, but moved the cloak out of the way, and scooted down her short green skirt. There on her lower back. A blue and yellow T. The titan symbol.

"Wow."

"Okay calm down hormone boy."

She let go of the skirt, and soon both that and her cloak was covering it. She had started to wear her cloak again, and this was the best sign for anyone to see when she was happy. When she was angry or upset she didn't bother take it on.

"Did it hurt?"

"Well it is a tattoo."

She smiled as she left her boyfriends side to get soymilk. One of the things she loved about that very convenient store. They had vegan food, and lots of it.

"Roy sends his love by the way."

"I know, I talked to him earlier to day."

He pouted as she dropped the milk down in the cart.

"You talk to him, more than you do with me."

She gave a small chuckle.

"Well, he wants to talk about more than my tattoo."

"You told him about it."

"Of course. His like an uncle to me. I told him when I told my parents. Two weeks ago."

She turned to get a new item.

"Two weeks?"

She popped over the self. She never did use her powers in public, but the store was empty and the cashier was reading a newspaper. And she just had to see the look on his face. He looked shocked and hurt.

"Why didn't you tell me when I visited ten days ago?"

"Because you only wanted to talk about my pierced ears."

She touched down and went over to him, dropping the bread and apples in the cart.

"So what else do you talk to Roy about, and not me?"

She started to fiddle with her necklace, trying to remember what she had forgotten. She always fiddled with it when she tried to remember things.

"The triplets, school, Jinx and Wally's wedding. You know, normal things." "Hey, I want to talk about normal things."

Mina looked up at him, and crossed her arms.

"You just want to talk about my body."

"Well it is a nice body."

She rolled her eyes, and he grabbed her, kissing her neck. She never could be mad at him when he did that.

"Okay, how are the triplets?"

He let her go, and she ran over to get some more fruit.

"Their fine. Happy, one month yesterday. Edan and Gau are identical, and dad can't tell them apart. Just like he couldn't with Gavin and Ulrich. Chloris is so lovely. She has dark violet hair, but green skin, and the boys look just like dad."

She dropped the fruit in the cart. It was filling up very quickly, but she always bought more when Lochan was over. He always prepared it, and Mina always ate at least twice as much when he was visiting.

"Do you have everything?"

"I don't know. What are you making?"

He leaned over the cart, looking at her over the edge of his sunglasses.

"I was thinking about a salad with rucula, asparagus, strawberries, tomatoes, potatoes, and for dessert chocolate covered strawberries."

She let out a small chuckle. She knew all of the ingredients where known aphrodisiacs. She bent down over the shopping cart, looking at him.

"Hoping to get lucky tonight?"

"I always do."

She raised, a shocked look on her face.

"What, get lucky? Do you have some girlfriend back in the east I don't know about? She's putting out because I won't. You and your hormones."

She was hurt. She was the one who wanted to wait, and she had thought he respected that. She still remembered the way Zhana had felt like on top of her, and this still had an affected her.

Lochan knew he had taken it to far, and wrapped his arms around her.

"Of course I don't. You know you're the only girl for me."

He bent down and kissed her. She kissed him back.

"I'll wait, for as long you need. You're worth it."

She smiled grateful up at him. He knew what to say to get her to forgive him.

"So how is school?"

He wouldn't let her go, and she was fine with that. She loved the reassuring feeling of his arms around her.

"Fine. I didn't know child psychology would be so hard, but I love it."

She kissed the tip of his toes.

"Apparently, I have knack for it."

He finally let go of her, and Mina wasn't surprised that she still wanted them around her.

"Ready to go?"

She looked into his sunglasses, wanting to look into the eyes behind them.

"Can I ask you something, one of the questions you have to answer, you remember?"

He nodded and leaned over the cart. Mina bit her lower lip, suddenly feeling unsure, but knowing she had to ask the question.

"Will you hurt me?"

He scratched the back of his head and heisted his sunglasses up. Looking at her unprotected.

"Probably."

Mina felt her stomach hit the floor.

"I'm only human Mina, and I will do things that will hurt you. Some times without knowing it. Some times I would probably say things when I'm upset, just to hurt you. But I will do my best to not hurt you, because I love you. And I know your father and uncles would hunt me down and kill me if I did."

Mina let out a small chuckle and kissed him.

"Good answer. Go to the check out counter, I have to get one more thing."

He nodded, flipped his sunglasses down, and pushed the cart away.

She went over to the wall and picked the last item. She was sure. Now she was sure. She went over to him, and laid her arms around him from behind.

"Anything else?"

The check out girl was chewing gum, and right then the bubble she had been blowing popped.

Mina opened her hand and gave the girl the item in her hand. She could feel how Lochan's body changed, and she smiled. She went up on her toes and kissed his cheeks. Then she moved her lips very close to his ears.

"Sometimes, hormones aren't always that bad."

She gave the girl the money, and took two bags, and left without saying another word to him. He took the other two, and went right after her. They walked in silence, but something was changed. You could taste the anticipation.

Her apartment was nothing like her classmates. It was huge, a gift from her family, two bedrooms, an office, a huge living room with an open kitchen and a big bathroom. It even had a fireplace. Mina loved it, and quickly thought of it as home.

Lochan was standing by the fireplace, lighting it up with his eye. Mina was smiling as she placed the dirty dishes in the dishwasher. She had taken of her cloak, and was only wearing her skirt and a white shirt. When she was done she went over to Lochan.

They just stood there. Looking at one another. She could feel her heart start to beat louder, and her breath becoming shallower.

"Are you sure Mina?"

She smiled and kissed him.

She laid her hands around his neck. He laid his arms around her back, pressing her in and up. Slowly, she removes her hands from his neck and to his waist. Going up, under his t-shirt. Pulling it of him.

With fingers trembling from anticipation he starts to unbutton her shirt. Soon enough it too fell to the floor. Mina kissed him again, and he fell backwards on to the couch, dragging here with him. They lied there a few minutes, just kissing, when she got to her feet.

He followed her with his eyes as she went to her bedroom door. She smiled, and gestured him to follow. It took him a moment to understand, but when he did he fell of the couch before jumping on to his feet and running over to her.

They where just standing in the door, breathing, looking at one another. He looked at her breasts captivated by her dark blue bra, going up and down with her shallow breaths. She stared at his bear chest. She had seen it before, on the beach, but it was different now. More, irresistible.

She jumped him. Wrapping her legs around his waist, kissing him with more passion than ever before. Her lips, legs, her entire body screaming for what was about to happen. Needing it. Wanting it. Finally ready for it.

He was lying on his back, his eyes closed, breathing calmly and relaxed. Mina was in his arms, her head resting on his chest. Looking at his sleeping face.

"I love you Lochan."

It wasn't that she never said those words, she did. She just didn't say them as much as he said them.

Suddenly a grin formed on the man's lips.

"Are you sure that's not your horm…"

She silenced him with her finger.

"Lochan, I love you, but I swear if you say the word hormones I will never speak to you again."

He grinned, opened his eyes, and before Mina could understand what had happened he had flipped her around, and was now hovering over her. With one hand he pinned her arms over her head, and the only way to get away was to hurt him, she didn't have the energy to teleport.

"Hormones."

He might as well have hit her in the stomach. She joked about it, giving Lochan the nickname hormone boy, but that just a trick to distance herself from it. She had never told him how close she had been to believing she didn't deserve love.

He bent down and kissed spot between her shoulder and her neck. Her weak spot. She was still hurt, but liked the feeling of his lips against her naked skin.

"Hormones."

His lips moved to spot under her cheek.

"Horm…"

"Oh shut up."

She kissed him. This stunned him, freeing her arms. She took advantage and flipped him around, straddling him. She bent down; her face just inches away form his. He didn't looked stunned anymore, just happy, horny, and in love.

"Okay last question."


End file.
